Competencia de amor
by Laura Paty
Summary: Souichi tendrá un extraño accidente que enviará su alma a su reencarnación, en la cual tendrá la misión de unirse nuevamente a su alma gemela doscientos años en el futuro. Mientras tanto en el presente...
1. ¿Dónde rayos estoy?

**Lo siento ya sé que debo tantas actualizaciones que me van a ahorcar. Lo primero, esta corta historia de dos o tres partes máximo se lo dedico a Yushki Lee de forma atrasada por su cumpleaños. Espero que sea de tu completo agrado y tuvieras un lindo cumple.**

 **En segundo lugar respecto "El arrepentido deseo de cumpleaños", como es historia conjunta vamos por partes, escribo un pedazo y Gaby otro, así que estamos avanzado seguro el domingo la completamos.**

 **El día lunes 11 de julio subo la siguiente parte de este.**

 **Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a Hinako sensei y yo los amo.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Dónde rayos estoy?**

Cuando miras atrás pierdes tantas cosas, la visión del presente por ejemplo, sin embargo perder a Morinaga y tenerlo tan enojado me hace realmente mirar a donde comenzó todo este problema.

Como todas las veces me fastidió su conducta inapropiada, ponerme excitado en un lugar así tan sagrado como nuestro lugar de trabajo no es para menos, tenía que golpearlo; sin embargo ahora creo que exageré un poco al lastimarlo y al decir todas esas cosas…

— mmmnnnn … sempai besas tan rico…mmmnnnn.

Su cálida lengua se dirigía entre mi paladar hasta llegar enredarse con la mía, me obligaba a responder puesto que mi lengua se metió en su boca al tiempo que sus hábiles manos bajaron de inmediato a tocar las zonas más sensibles de mi anatomía. A punto de perderme en la pasión de mi compañero, un tubo de ensayo explotó y me hizo volver a la realidad, en la cual una tonta calentura del estúpido kohai arruinó nuestro trabajo de todo el día.

Me miró apenado, yo impulsivamente junté mis dedos sobre mi palma para darle tan fuerte como pude con el puño en su mentón:

— ¡Maldito haragán pervertido! ¡Vez lo que hiciste!

— Lo siento sempai no volverá a ocurrir.

— ¡¿Que no vuelve a ocurrir?! ¡Eres como un animal sin cerebro! Todo el tiempo dices que no vuelve a ocurrir y al cabo de unas semanas me vuelves a hacer tus porquerías desagradables. ¡Como detesto que me toques y hagas esas cosas anormales!

Un par de lágrimas escurrieron por su rostro, me miró completamente afligido, se levantó del suelo para correr hasta que al intentar seguirlo recargue mi mano en unos vidrios del tubo que explotó…

Abrí mis ojos encontrándome en la escuela, por eso digo que perdí el presente pues estoy en un salón de clases y a juzgar por mi tamaño creo que soy un adolescente, más por esas sensaciones raras que rodean mi cuerpo. Lo más extraño es que no recuerdo haber estado en este lugar, menos aún este uniforme escolar.

Me di un par de golpes en la cabeza ¿Dónde rayos estoy?

El profesor del aula, seguramente de Química, un total imbécil dijo mal los compuestos de los fertilizantes confundiéndolos con las sustancias de los pesticidas, por lo que intervine de inmediato:

— Profesor eso está mal, los carbamatos son un tipo de pesticidas, los fertilizantes químicos usan Nitrógeno, Fósforo, Potasio y en menor extensión de Azufre, Calcio y Magnesio. Finalmente muy poca cantidad de los siguientes nutrientes, denominados elementos traza: Hierro, cobre, Zinc, Boro, Manganeso, Cloro y Molibdeno.

El profesor me miró con asombro, alzó una ceja y me lanzó un reto:

— Ya que estas tan informado porque no nos traes la próxima semana un trabajo sobre los pesticidas más comunes.

Con una profunda arrogancia respondí:

— Por supuesto, ya verá que aprenderá un poco.

— Entonces también trae uno de los fertilizantes, pero que ambos sean para mañana.

— No hay problema profesor.

El irritado profesor me miró y dijo:

— Siéntate Tatsumi y déjame continuar con la clase, a menos que quieras darla tú.

— Continúe, no se moleste por mí.

Me senté y durante toda la clase el profesor intentó ponerme en ridículo, pero a cada pregunta yo respondí acertadamente con más conocimientos de los que él mismo tiene, incluso tenía formas de resolver algunos problemas de ecuaciones mucho más simples que los pasos que propone el tipo tonto que dice ser el maestro.

Una persona me miró sentado con los demás alumnos, al dirigir mi rostro hacia él, me percaté de que ese chico que me veía asombrado, es sin lugar a dudas Morinaga, aunque algo curioso de todo esto es que tiene la misma edad que yo. Este loco sueño me manda a cosas sin sentido, pues si de verdad pudiera ir a la misma escuela con él, tendría que ser por lo menos de un grado superior, no de la misma edad, más aún no debería tener los mismos recuerdos de adulto.

Continué escuchando las burradas del profesor cuando se levantó y usó un artefacto bastante complejo el cual es el pizarrón, puesto que con una especie de plumín navegó por la red y nos mostró algunas cosas que si son verdaderas, aunque me asombró todo lo que ha avanzado la tecnología. En un instante un ring de celular detuvo todo:

— Tatsumi-kun les dije que deberían apagar sus celulares, irás directo a la oficina del director.

— ¿Y eso dónde queda?

— Muy gracioso, ve ahora sin discusión.

Me levanté y caminé por los pasillos con cámaras de vigilancia, no podía dejar de maravillarme de algunas cosas interesantes, pantallas por todas partes con anuncios escolares, algunos comerciales e incluso en la enfermería varios aparatos para medir la presión, azúcar entre otros. Cosas que sólo he visto en el hospital especializado donde atendieron a Matsuda la última vez que enfermó. Todo aquí parece tan común, más que ello, este mundo tiene una «justicia social» llevada a la práctica.

No pude dar más pasos lejos de la enfermería puesto que ya tenía enfrente a una mujer de aspecto rudo, bastante enorme por donde la vieran y muy molesta:

— Tatsumi Souichi, ¿otra vez a la oficina del director? ¿Acaso dirás que te perdiste de nuevo?

— No tengo idea de dónde queda.

— Te llevaré para que no te pierdas. Tus padres no me perdonarán si vuelves a escapar. — Movió los ojos en forma de disgusto.

Caminamos algunos pasos y la enorme mujer sacó el celular inteligente y habló:

— En seguida voy… ya lo llevo. Espere un poco.

Una vez en la oficina del director, él me regañó por mi falta de seriedad con la vida:

— Así es Tatsumi-kun, si sigues saltando clases y reprobando exámenes tendremos que dejarte otro año en el mismo grado. Supongo que no me queda opción más que ponerte a cargo de un tutor.

Tomó su celular ¿Acaso todo el mundo se la vive con esos detestables aparatos? Hizo algunos clics y se comunicó con alguien:

— Mande por favor al chico de la beca, el que necesita créditos extra para subir su promedio… Muy bien aquí esperamos. — me miró con molestia y luego me comunico: — Ya viene tu nuevo tutor, es un chico de excelentes calificaciones, pero sacó un par de nueves en unos exámenes y suplicó por créditos extra. Las tutorías como sabes les dan un par de puntos en algunas materias. Si le das algún problema lo sabré de inmediato y voy a tener que dejarte otro año en el mismo grado. Recuerda que luego de que incendiaste el laboratorio te dimos una oportunidad porque tus padres son benefactores de la escuela. Pero no habrá otra, si lo agredes o maltratas te irás, ningún implemento de la compañía farmacéutica de tus padres podrá salvarte.

Suspiré de hastío y respondí:

— Como quiera.

Ahora sí las cosas me parecieron tan absurdas, yo siempre he sido un excelente alumno y no me gustan los problemas, procuro alejarme de las personas y estudiar. Simplemente debería esperar por el chico que me «enseñará» para asombrarlo con mis conocimientos ¿Qué puede saber que yo no sepa?

Un par de golpes en la puerta de manera exageradamente cortés se escucharon.

— Adelante por favor. — Expresó el director.

— ¿Director me mandó llamar? — Expresó aquél fastidioso chico de cabello azul parecido a Morinaga.

— Si por favor siéntate aún lado de Tatsumi-kun.

— No me diga que este es el chico al que quieren que le dé clases. ¡Definitivamente no! No puedo darle clases a un bruto como él.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! — Respondí al instante levantándome para golpearlo.

— Tranquilos chicos, siéntate por favor ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó el director.

— Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Pero no me haga esto, debe haber alguien que necesite asistencia y no sea él.

— Me dijeron que también te apuntaste a las tutorías por las becas de útiles que les entregan a los tutores. Así que hagamos un trato, duplicaré tu beca si logras que Tatsumi acredite el año. Sólo será este ciclo escolar y cuando llegues al último grado te daré una recomendación para la universidad que quieras.

Respiró profundo y con una sonrisa miró al director:

— ¡Es un trato! Aunque no prometo que acredite, pero me esforzaré para recibir ese pago doble.

— No hablen de mí como si no estuviera. No soy un bruto y yo puedo pasar sin ayuda.

— Tatsumi-kun, si no vas a las asesorías tendré que tenerte aquí estudiando en las horas libres como lo hicimos el año pasado o simplemente re cursarás.

Por alguna razón eso sonó terriblemente aburrido, creo que lo mejor es demostrar que soy más listo que este pedante Morinaga. Ya verán todos.

El director le habló a su celular:

— Horario de Tatsumi Souichi y Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

Examinó la pantalla y expresó:

— Muy bien, veo que justo ahora tienen ambos una hora libre. Así que comiencen con las asesorías, vayan por sus cosas al aula, los estaré observando desde los monitores. Si intentas escapar de nuevo ya sabes lo que te pasará Tatsumi.

Puse los ojos en blanco en señal de desaprobación y salimos de la oficina. Morinaga tomó mi hombro con confianza mientras bajé el rostro para pensar ¡qué diablos hago en este lugar tan extraño!

Una vez fuera de la oficina, Morinaga me soltó con repulsión y dijo:

— Más te vale prestar atención, necesito el dinero aún si debo quedarme contigo varias horas para las asesorías. No quiero tener que ver a las basuras a las que les dices amigos por favor. Intenta estudiar, no quiero estar repitiendo las cosas varias veces. — Sus ojos llenos de desprecio me observaron, luego miró a otro lado y suspiro diciendo: — No puedo creer que deba darte clases, ¿Qué van a decir mis padres?

Caminamos hasta el salón y vimos a los compañeros salir poco a poco. Por mi parte entré pasando delante de Morinaga ignorando la mirada acusadora del estúpido profesor hasta llegar a mi mochila y demás cosas. Observé a Morinaga esperarme haciendo ademanes para que me apresurara, por alguna razón comencé a sentir ganas de salir de esta horrible prisión que es la escuela. Luego pensé en mi futuro sin la universidad en un trabajo mediocre al lado de papá y finalmente me di cuenta que esos recuerdos no son míos puesto que yo estoy haciendo un doctorado para la universidad N. La confusión de mi cabeza me hizo sentirme aún más molesto, con ganas de prenderle fuego a toda la escuela, algo que intenté ignorar, simplemente tomé mis cosas y fui hasta dónde mi asistente ¿asistente? Si lo veo bien creo que este tipo no se parece en realidad a Morinaga, no es atento, ni amable, sólo su apariencia es igual, junto con su nombre.

Caminé detrás de él, me guió hasta los cubículos de la biblioteca en donde sacó un celular y un cuaderno, el desdén en sus ojos me hizo sentir profundamente incómodo. Finalmente expresó:

— ¿Entonces con qué materia comenzamos?

— Tal como le dije al director no requiero asistencia, sólo acepté para no tener que ser castigado.

— ¿Sabes qué? En realidad no me importa si necesitas ayuda o no, a mí me pagarán si tu acreditas las materias, por lo que comenzaremos con historia. Recuerda que si me quejo con el director llamarán a tus padres para informarles que recursarás nuevamente.

Me atemorizó saber que así será, mis padres me castigarán de por vida si vuelvo a cursar el mismo grado. Las cosas volvieron a ser confusas, por una parte en mi cabeza hay temor por mis padres y por otra sé que soy un adulto que no depende de sus padres, luego está el hecho que aquí todavía tengo una madre. Me dejé guiar por mis instintos que me ordenaron escuchar al tipo de cabello azul, respondiendo lo más desganado que pude:

— Adelante.

Escucharlo hablar de historia universal me hizo preguntarme por la fecha, pues mencionó la segunda revolución industrial, la cual no me explicaron cuando yo estudié la preparatoria, por lo que tengo la sensación de que estoy en el futuro. Recordé el celular y las búsquedas en internet, aunque fui interrumpido:

— ¿Me estás escuchando? — Dijo con molestia Morinaga.

Asentí torciendo la boca, luego me percaté que hay cosas que he olvidado sobre la historia, pero otras las conozco perfectamente, incluso completé algunas partes sobre lo que dijo, razón para sonreír con malicia y decirme:

— Entonces ya sabes todo y no requieres mi ayuda con historia por lo que veo. Creo que entonces te haré un examen. Lo resuelves para mañana y así veremos que partes debo explicar.

— ¿Para mañana? No escuchaste que el profesor quiere un informe de fertilizantes y pesticidas.

— Tienes razón, mejor lo hacemos ahorita, de hecho vas a resolver los exámenes de prueba de todas las materias. Recuerda que son cosas del año pasado, mejor dicho del primer grado, que se supone acreditaste.

Me pasó su celular con las preguntas en la pantalla para que digitalmente les diera a las respuestas correctas. ¿Dónde quedaron los exámenes impresos?

A pesar de las opciones múltiples estoy plenamente seguro que muchas cosas las he fallado, no recuerdo todo sobre la historia universal. Lo único bueno es que si tengo un dominio de la química, física y un poco de matemáticas por mi carrera, no creo fallar en todas esas. Una vez terminé la primera prueba, escuchamos el timbre que anunció el inicio de la siguiente clase, razón para marcharnos al aula.

La odiosa clase de matemáticas me hizo notar que estoy algo oxidado en muchas cosas de la preparatoria, no es que en realidad me importe, pues la especialización que poseo en la licenciatura de agricultura es lo que me hace ser uno de los mejores investigadores de la universidad N. Aunque ahora que me encuentro en este lugar supongo que debo mezclarme hasta poder volver a mi propio tiempo. Intenté prestar atención pero algo extraño ocurre con mi cabeza, ideas sobre salir a molestar a los idiotas con mis amigos, me vuelven un inútil a la hora de prestar atención. Creo que todos tienen razón y simplemente soy un bruto que se la vive haciendo cosas malas y molestando a otros. Los recuerdos mezclados me atrapan un poco, lo que si deseo saber es como son mis padres, más mamá que me causa un sentimiento de añoranza, quisiera poder abrazarla pues la extraño mucho y a pesar de que no sea la misma me hace sentir el mismo amor por ella.

— Tatsumi Souichi, pasa por favor al pizarrón a resolver esta integral.

Integrales, derivadas, santo cielo creo que olvidé todo eso. Morinaga me pondrá a revisar todo desde el inicio, de hecho tiene tanto tiempo que no hago una maldita división de dos cifras, ni una resta sin mi calculadora, me devolverán a la escuela elemental si no intento recordar esas cosas.

Una vez en el pizarrón, me aproximé a mirar el símbolo de integral seguido de:

∫ x sen x dx

Supe que nada podría salvarme de clases extra al lado de ese idiota. Sin lugar a dudas necesito un repaso completo de tantas cosas, tantas materias, por lo que miré a Morinaga con ánimo de que me ayudara a resolverla pero se volteó evadiendo mi súplica, por lo que el profesor me miró con decepción expresando:

— Como siempre no prestas atención y no sabes que hacer. ¿Alguien sabe la respuesta?

Con el gesto más vanidoso se levantó de su asiento Morinaga y respondió:

-x cosx + senx+C

— Excelente, pasa al pizarrón y muestra los pasos que seguiste.

Me ignoraron totalmente por lo que me senté y tomé el celular a escondidas, por alguna razón sentí un placer en aquello, como si me faltara algo al no haberlo revisado en tantas horas. De pronto lo vi, el mensaje que me hizo ir a la oficina del director:

«Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo»

Con el nombre de Daichi en la larga lista de mensajes entre nosotros, leí algunos anteriores para darme una idea y recordé más de las cosas que hemos hecho. Nos juntamos al lado de otros dos chicos y nos burlamos de los demás, fumamos bebemos y hemos escapado de la escuela juntos, pero yo soy el que se le ocurren las ideas para ser castigados. Creo que soy el líder aunque hay veces que hemos peleado a golpes y Daichi siempre me gana, a pesar de ello soy el más listo y por eso siempre siguen mis instrucciones.

Terminando la clase, tenía al lado de mi pupitre a Morinaga con un aura oscura, hasta que pregunté:

— ¿Qué demonios quieres?

— ¿Puedes dejar de mirar tu celular para prestarme atención un segundo? No quiero quedarme hasta muy tarde, por lo que te veo luego de la última clase. Si te marchas le avisaré al director.

— ¡Tetsuhiro! Vamos a comer. — le dijo un chico más alto que nosotros y de una clase superior por el uniforme que portaba.

Sin decir una palabra más, su sonrisa boba apareció y se marchó al lado de aquél muchacho. ¿De modo que Morinaga tiene novio? Me molestó el hecho de sólo pensarlo, quise estrangularlo, sin embargo es mejor de esa forma pues así no me molestará con sus perversiones. Tomé mis cosas y los seguí a distancia hasta que un aventón en mi mochila me hizo girarme en seco para devolver el gesto, por supuesto:

— ¡Daichirou! — Expresé con molestia al mirar al chico tan similar en su forma de ser a Isogai.

La sonrisa irónica apareció y me respondió:

— ¿Qué cosas haces últimamente que me cambias el nombre? ¿Será que te dieron a probar alguna droga? De todas las cosas en las que te apoyaría esa no es una, las drogas te matan las neuronas y las necesitamos para salir de esta infernal escuela.

— No, sólo me confundí Daichi, voy a la cafetería a comer algo, muero de hambre.

Saludé a mis amigos, un par de chicos bastante peculiares con el porte de los clásicos abusones. Daichi me siguió a mi lado, a mis espaldas caminaron ese par de chicos amenazantes que lucían como mis guardaespaldas, en realidad no recuerdo sus nombres. Al llegar a la cafetería busqué por todas partes al idiota de Morinaga, entonces lo vi sentarse con sus ojos brillantes en busca de atención, mirando a una persona que no soy yo. Rechiné los dientes al tiempo que me senté en una posición en la que no pudiera ser visto por él:

— ¿Souichi no dijiste que tienes hambre? ¿Qué hacemos aquí sentados sin ir por nuestra comida? — me reprendió Daichi.

Fuimos por nuestro almuerzo y volvimos a la mesa, comimos y entonces me percaté que nuestra forma de escapar tan simple. Robé la llave de la puerta del conserje por lo que salimos por su entrada, la cual queda a espaldas de la escuela. Para evadir las cámaras el genio de la computadora Daichi las bloquea en cuanto estamos por los pasillos, razón por la que nadie sabe nuestra manera de fugarnos.

Uno de los chicos que no se su nombre, me preguntó:

— ¿Souichi hoy iremos a pintar los grafiti?

Creo que debo alejarme de ellos para acreditar mis materias, no puedo continuar con la holgazanería si quiero pasar de año, además estoy tan vigilado que no podré irme sin que el chismoso tutor me delate, por lo que respondí:

— No puedo, me pusieron un tutor y me delatará si

escapo. El director me hará repetir el año si no me pongo al corriente con las materias.

— Ya sabes que eso no es un problema, podemos amenazarlo para que haga tus tareas y no te delate. — Expresó el otro chico.

— Debe estar desesperado para aceptar ser tu tutor, ¿recuerdas que lo intentaron un par de veces pero no te consiguieron ningún voluntario? — Afirmó entre risas Daichi.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Morinaga no pude evitar notar las miraditas entre ellos, mi estómago se revolvió ante tal repulsivo espectáculo ¡cómo se atreve a coquetear tan descaradamente frente a mí!

Una mano pasó frente a mi cara haciéndome volver a la conversación:

— ¿Por qué miras tanto al matadito? Ahora nos va decir que te gusta y no puedes dejar de pensar en él.

Todos rieron a excepción de mí que simplemente los observé con desagrado. Finalizando nuestra comida, miré levantarse a Moringa y a su acompañante caminando juntos totalmente felices. En realidad lo que ellos hagan no me incumbe, debo centrarme en lo importante ¿qué es…? No tengo idea de qué me importa en esta situación, quizá volver a mi mundo, a la realidad que conozco. Recordé en ese segundo que no tengo idea si es un sueño o en realidad estoy en el futuro, por lo que tomé el celular y miré la fecha que apareció dándome un susto de muerte: "2216". Doscientos años en el futuro para ser exacto, no creo que sea coincidencia el que me encuentre aquí, menos con el mismo nombre y apellido, quizá soy mi propio descendiente. La pregunta ahora es ¿Cómo demonios llegué aquí?

.

PDV Morinaga 2016

El día de hoy miré a mi querido sempai tan seductor y hermoso como todas las veces, sin embargo me siento tan excitado, no he podido tenerlo entre mis brazos desde hace algunos días y creo que él me desea por la forma tan extraña de mirarme. Finalmente luego de un día de trabajo de lo más pesado, habiendo terminado el experimento que tanto nos ha hecho sufrir, dejamos hirviendo un tubo de ensayo con la fase final del insecticida. No pude más, por lo que lo besé con todo la pasión que he contenido, pero él no se resistió, al contrario, respondió agradablemente a las caricias que le di. Juntó su lengua a la mía e incluso la introdujo en mi boca quitándome el aliento. El tubo de ensayo explotó y algunos vidrios brincaron por toda la mesa, entonces todo volvió a la normalidad con los regaños de sempai:

— ¡Maldito haragán pervertido! ¡Vez lo que hiciste!

— Lo siento sempai no volverá a ocurrir.

— ¡Que no vuelve a ocurrir! ¡Eres como un animal sin cerebro! Todo el tiempo dices que no vuelve a ocurrir y al cabo de unas semanas me vuelves a hacer tus porquerías desagradables. ¡Cómo detesto que me toques y hagas esas cosas anormales!

Sus palabras me dolieron, puesto que sus respuestas corporales dicen cosas que su boca niega, me hace creer que imagino todo, a tal grado que no pude evitar llorar y alejarme hasta la puerta con tal de que no me vea hacerlo. Casi escapé, cuando escuché el ruido de su cuerpo caer al suelo con un golpe seco y terrible.

Volví asustado e inmediatamente al no sentir su pulso marqué a emergencias, me dediqué a darle resucitación para mantenerlo con vida, la toxina seguramente le ocasionó un paro. Los paramédicos llegaron un par de minutos después y continuaron la resucitación, al llegar al hospital lo metieron a una sala mientras yo llamé a Kanako para avisarle del percance.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que llegaron la señora Matsuda y Kanako a sentarse a mi lado; me sujetaron con fuerzas pues no podía dejar de llorar ni para explicar el accidente. Algún tiempo después apareció el médico:

— ¿Quién viene con Tatsumi Souichi?

Nos levantamos aproximándonos hasta él médico y finalmente habló:

— El señor Tatsumi tuvo una grave reacción alérgica que se solucionó con cortisona, sin embargo también existe otro problema, desde que llegó sus ondas cerebrales se volvieron erráticas, por lo cual está en coma. Necesitamos investigar que sustancia es la que le provocó esto, suponemos que una poderosa neurotoxina entró en contacto con él, ocasionando su estado. No tenemos idea cuando pueda despertar, por lo que alguien debe quedarse a cuidarlo.

Me arrodillé hecho un mar de lágrimas, no puedo creer que ocurra algo tan horrible por una cosa tan simple. Necesito estar en el momento en que despierte, no quiero alejarme de su lado. Intenté tranquilizarme para suplicar:

— Yo quiero, yo necesito quedarme a cuidarlo, ya verán que despertará. No puede permanecer así y dejarme solo.

Ambas mujeres me miraron tan afligidas que accedieron sin pensarlo. Cenamos algo en la sala del hospital y finalmente entré a sentarme al lado de aquella cama tomando su mano.

Adentrada la madrugada, mientras miraba la televisión, sempai sujetó con fuerza mi mano y abrió sus hermosos ojos. No pude con tal alegría, las emociones me sobrecogieron, temblé al tiempo que le dije:

— ¡sempai, no puedo creerlo! ¡Despertaste!

Me miró extrañado y respondió:

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— En el hospital, tocaste un tubo de ensayo con una toxina que por poco te mata. Dijeron que no sabían cuando volverías, no puedo creer que ya estés bien.

Toqué el timbre de la enfermera para que vinieran a revisarlo y constatar la buena salud de sempai.

— ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Por qué tú estás aquí? — Preguntó temeroso.

— Pidieron sólo a una persona para quedarse, no podría dejar que nadie más se quedara y yo sin saber que ocurrió contigo.

De inmediato entraron algunas enfermeras y un doctor que lo examinó:

— ¿Recuerda su nombre?

— Claro que sí, es Tatsumi Souichi.

Con algunas preguntas parecía confundido y no supo responder adecuadamente, como el año e incluso confundió los nombres de sus padres, los cuales yo si conozco. Una vez finalizadas las preguntas, el doctor sonrió y nos explicó:

— Usted se encuentra muy bien, una recuperación casi milagrosa luego de un coma, no obstante, el estar confundido con sus memorias es normal, pero creo que si mañana continúa bien, lo daremos de alta pronto.

Di saltos de felicidad y tomé su mano contra la mía, no podía con tanta emoción luego de imaginar que mi amado no despertaría.

— ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!

Mis brazos lo sujetaron con ternura, él como siempre reacio a recibir mi afecto. El médico y las enfermeras se marcharon a continuar sus rondas y comenzó a hacer preguntas:

— ¿Dónde está mi celular?

— Lo dejaste en el laboratorio con nuestras cosas, mañana iré por todo al laboratorio. No vamos a trabajar hasta que estés bien, necesito cuidarte en nuestra casa para que te pongas totalmente sano.

— ¿Así que nuestra casa? ¿Tú y yo vivimos juntos? ¿Ya no vivo en casa de mis padres?

— Parece que sigues bastante confundido, lo bueno es que dijeron que es temporal. Vivimos juntos desde hace un año y soy tu asistente en la universidad N, en la cual haces tú doctorado.

— Interesante… Así que soy un investigador y soy independiente. Te ves distinto, como mucho más grande que yo Morinaga, pero en realidad no me importa, sólo quiero salir de aquí.

— Menos mal que te acuerdas de mí, pensé que sería lo primero que olvidarías.

— Cómo podría, si en la escuela eres demasiado notorio. Supuse que no querrías hablar con alguien como yo, menos vivir conmigo, pero seguro mi gran inteligencia me hizo volverme tu superior.

Sus comentarios extraños, me hicieron pensar que no todo está bien, no obstante marqué a las chicas para comunicarles que sempai despertó y me informaron que a primera hora llegarán a visitarlo.

— Sempai, Matsuda y Kanako vendrán en la mañana, mientras yo voy a avisar a la universidad que no asistiremos algunos días.

Asintió sin decir nada, luciendo muy pensativo y mirando el televisor. Conozco ese gesto y siempre lo hace cuando se pone a idear soluciones a los problemas, supongo que se la vive pensando en los experimentos que perdimos.

Por la mañana, salí del cuarto de sempai y entraron ellas seguramente a celebrar que todo esté bien. Yo partí al laboratorio a recoger nuestras mochilas y asear con mucho cuidado el tubo de ensayo roto para evitar un nuevo accidente. Posteriormente me di una ducha en casa, a descansar un rato de la desvelada para quedarme nuevamente a su cuidado.

Permanecí toda la noche con él, le platiqué cosas de la escuela que parece no comprender, temo que no recuerde cosas importantes de nuestro trabajo, sin embargo el doctor le hizo pruebas en las que no denota ningún problema y lo que no recuerda lo recupera rápidamente.

Por la mañana finalmente dejaron salir a sempai. Me proporcionaron su ropa, se la entregue y una vez que se la colocó caminó tras de mí como esperando que yo le indique la salida. En la sala de espera, Kanako y Matsuda aguardaban por nosotros, a lo cual su hermanita lo abrazó antes de marcharnos para que nosotros abordáramos un taxi hasta el departamento.

Una vez arribamos al complejo de departamentos, le indiqué el lugar de nuestra casa, abrí la puerta y de inmediato lo abracé. Miré sus hermosos ojos miel que lucían muy confundidos y uní nuestros labios en un casto beso que profundizaría hasta que me empujó y se puso totalmente rojo de vergüenza:

— ¡Qué demonios crees que haces!

Se separó de mí y camino hasta abrir la puerta de mi habitación, por lo que dije:

— Tu habitación es la de enfrente.

Cerró la puerta, dando la vuelta para meterse toda prisa a su cuarto.


	2. Conociéndonos

**CONOCIÉNDONOS**

 **PDV Morinaga 2216**

Mi padres han sufrido bastante, al perder el negocio familiar nos encontramos en una total quiebra, para poder estudiar he tenido que sobresalir desde la escuela elemental siendo el mejor, por todos los medios posibles para ser beneficiario de becas escolares que son bastante prósperas pues nos ayudan a todos a tener para comprar uniformes y los materiales que requiero en la preparatoria. Debo decir que siempre he sido buen estudiante, aunque desde hace algunos años me he esforzado más, por darle a mis padres todo el apoyo que siempre me han demostrado, no he podido darles mucho, quizá las becas nos ayudan pero no tanto. Pagar deudas, perder la casa y vivir en un departamento nos ha auxiliado a estabilizarnos, a pesar de ello papá no ha podido encontrar un empleo que satisfaga completamente las necesidades de la familia, más con la pequeña hermana que tengo.

En la clase de química, el chico más burro de todos de pronto sobresalió, me asombró con sus conocimientos que superan por mucho a los de flojo profesor que tenemos en esa asignatura. Simplemente llamó mi atención, quizá es un poco lindo sin esos amigos viciosos que tiene, aunque su mal carácter da mucho que desear. Molestó a tal grado al profesor con sus comentarios que a la menor provocación, con un pequeño sonido de su celular lo mandó directo a la oficina del director, reí un poco pues creo que ahora si no merecía un castigo.

Una llamada de la secretaria del director hizo que el profesor me indicara que mi presencia es requerida en la dirección para lo de las tutorías. Una muy buena noticia ya que me urgen esos créditos extra para obtener el diez de promedio, además de la beca de útiles escolares, por lo que me apresuré para llegar al lugar.

El director sugirió que yo sea el tutor de aquél chico flojo, aunque lo bueno es que si consigo hacerlo acreditar sus materias, me darán más dinero en la beca y recomendación directa del director para asistir a la universidad de mi preferencia.

Mientras salimos coloqué mi brazo sobre sus hombros para darle confianza al director en mi habilidad, pero sólo quería alejarme de Tatsumi, pues es un completo fracasado que sólo espera recibir la cuantiosa herencia de su familia. Nunca ha luchado por nada, ni por nadie, sólo usa los recursos para perderse en vicios y cosas superfluas. Personas así sin ganas de llegar a algún lado me hacen enojar, pues la vida es algo importante en lo que debemos esforzarnos por sobresalir, por dar lo mejor de nosotros en lo que hacemos y no quedarnos a esperar que todo se resuelva con el esfuerzo de alguien más, menos el de nuestros padres que luchan por suministrar todo lo que pueden, con tal de hacernos personas de bien y seres humanos felices.

Nuestra primera clase de tutoría es más simple de lo que pensé, puesto que él no es tan tonto como creí, de hecho sólo es flojo, pero sus conocimientos por lo menos en historia son regulares. Gracias a la prueba que le apliqué supe en qué cosas debo ahondar y cuales omitir, lo cual haré en todas las demás materias con tal de avanzar un poco en mi deber. El día será tan largo dando asesorías luego de mis clases, pero valdrá la pena cuando mis padres vean que a pesar de que no trabajo soy productivo.

La única cosa que necesito ver el día de hoy es a mi amado sempai Masato, es tan fantástico, es un increíble atleta, es inteligente y además es mi vecino. Se mudó hace exactamente un año a la ciudad de Tokio, y desde entonces lo he admirado desde mi ventana que da justamente a la suya. No puedo evitar preguntarme si él será gay y yo le puedo gustar de alguna forma, pues hemos sido buenos amigos desde que me uní al club de ajedrez y finalmente notó que soy su vecino. No puedo esperar a decirle un día que me gusta mucho, que quiero que sea el primero en darme un beso.

La pesadez de tener a mi nuevo kohai, se me quitó en el instante en que escuché la sensual voz de sempai:

— ¡Tetsuhiro! Vamos a comer.

Me ilusiona tanto que me busque para el almuerzo, a pesar de que hablamos de cosas simples sobre las técnicas del ajedrez, mi corazón salta de inmediato al tenerlo tan cerca, quizá un día le diga mis sentimientos…

Tantas veces me he perdido en esos hermosos ojos negros con mirada seria, y ese lindo cabello revuelto que quisiera poder tocar. Escuchar mi nombre en sus labios es una completa delicia, muchas veces he pretendido no saber algo de matemáticas con tal de escucharlo explicarme con paciencia. Mi querido sempai Masato, me pregunto si me mira de la misma forma que yo a él, pues hasta el momento no he podido verlo al lado de alguna chica, cosa que me da esperanzas.

Al término de las clases marché cabizbajo hasta mi nuevo cubículo, ya me lo habían entregado hace una semana y sólo esperaba el momento de dar mis clases por primera vez, pero ahora creo que será un completo fastidio. No quiero ni pensar en lo que dirán mis padres de saber que estoy dando clases al famoso Tatsumi que es leyenda por quemar el laboratorio de biología. Además de las múltiples cosas que le adjudican como escapar de la escuela, fumar, beber, pintar grafitis por la ciudad, entre una infinidad de cosas. Todo desde su primer año en la escuela.

Pocos minutos transcurrieron luego de que me senté en el cubículo, hasta verlo llegar con su rostro descontento y odioso. Le entregué mi celular con todas las pruebas:

— Muy bien, ahora responde lo que entiendes, no tienes que quedarte mucho tiempo en cada pregunta, lo que falles yo te lo explico. Así que date prisa para que podamos irnos a casa.

Nunca imaginé que Tatsumi de verdad pueda ser un chico inteligente, además es mucho más dedicado de lo que creí, parece que cada que responde adecuadamente se emociona y cuando no tiene idea de lo que pregunta el examen, la frustración es evidente. Solía creer que realmente no le importa el tener conocimientos, pero ahora que lo veo denota un interés que aprovecharé para obtener mi premio.

Prácticamente una hora y media avanzó hasta que suspiró despegando la vista de mi celular:

— Ya terminé Morinaga, me muero de hambre vamos a casa a descansar.

Esa mirada tan rara que me dirigió me incomodó, me sonó incluso como una invitación a su casa por lo que respondí:

— El día de mañana te espero después de clases aquí, no quiero tener que ir a buscarte para traerte, ya sabes que somos del mismo grupo y por ello conozco tu horario pues es igual al mío, exceptuando las horas en el club de ajedrez.

— No tenía idea que te gustara el ajedrez, es interesante, quizás podamos jugar alguna vez.

Ahora resulta que sabe jugar ajedrez, no creo que tenga la capacidad de hacerlo, al menos no a mi nivel o el de Masato sempai.

— Si crees que puedes hacerlo por qué no nos vistas un día, mañana tendremos práctica por eso no te veo en las horas libres.

— Será interesante ver si sabes jugar. — Expresó Tatsumi con arrogancia.

¿Si yo se jugar? ¡Cómo se atreve a decirlo! Pero mañana lo derrotaré y quitaré ese rostro presumido de su cara. Entonces le respondí su reto:

— No creo que puedas vencerme, solo sempai puede hacerlo. Te demostraré mis habilidades.

— Verás que el único sempai para ti soy yo.

Me asombró su seguridad, los ojos miel llenos de algo especial que me emocionan y me hacen pensar en que mañana jugaremos. Aunque yo soy su tutor, por tanto él es:

— De hecho tú eres mi kohai. — Recalqué de inmediato al darme cuenta.

Se molestó y botó mi celular en la mesa de estudio, sin decir nada se marchó con su mochila. Seguramente no soporta que yo pueda ser mejor que él en todo, por lo que creo que mañana no asistirá al club. Guardé todo y caminé a la estación del tren para ir a casa, aunque normalmente voy por mi pequeña hermana a su escuela, el día de hoy le avisé que tenía que dar mis asesorías; creo que me preocupa que llegue bien, no quiero que algo le ocurra por ganarme un poco de dinero.

En casa la vi preparando la comida, por lo que yo le ayudé con el aseo, siempre nos corresponden los quehaceres para facilitarles un poco la vida a nuestros padres en sus empleos. Algunas horas avanzaron mientras revisé los exámenes y preparé mi clase de mañana con Tatsumi, hasta que llegaron papá y mamá:

— Mis pequeños, ¿Qué tal su día? — Preguntó mamá como todas las veces abrazando a mi hermanita.

— Tetsu-kun tiene un kohai y es el salvaje Tatsumi del que nos contó incendió el laboratorio.

— No es para preocuparse, tú tienes el poder influenciar de buena forma a otros, así que procura encaminar a ese pobre chico. — Me pidió mamá.

— Si mamá, además de que si acredita las materias me van a dar el doble de beca y una recomendación del director de la escuela, para cualquier universidad que yo quiera.

— Que buena noticia hijo, estamos orgullosos de ti ¿Verdad? — recalcó mamá señalando a papá que se sentó frente al televisor.

— Sí qué bien. Me gustaría que también un día nos presentes a una novia. — Expresó papá desganadamente.

Sé que no soy el favorito suyo, siempre celebra los logros de ella, realmente nunca lo he comprendido, pero no importa puesto que yo quiero mucho a mi hermanita y tampoco es que papá me trate mal.

Al siguiente día, luego de las dos primeras clases, partí hasta el club de ajedrez, no vi que Tatsumi fuera detrás de mí, así que supuse que no lo vería por lo que pasaría un rato agradable con sempai y los compañeros del club. Indudablemente le atemorizo ser derrotado por mí, pensé regodeándome mientras abrí la puerta del lugar:

— Buenos días Masato sempai. Buenos días a todos. — Sonreí nervioso.

— Muy buenos días Tetsuhiro, que bueno que llegas temprano, justo estamos hablando del torneo que se avecina.

Interrumpiendo los anuncios de sempai, Tatsumi apareció en la entrada del club.

— Morinaga, ya estoy aquí, te fuiste y no me dijiste dónde encontrar este lugar, pero me algunos chicos me dijeron como llegar. Y bien… ¿vamos a jugar o qué?

— Bienvenido, no sabía que Tetsuhiro tenía otros amigos, es un gusto saludarte mi nombre es Azuma Masato, pero dime Masato solamente, no te preocupes por formalidades, en este club todos somos amigos.

— Yo soy Tatsumi y vine a vencer a Morinaga.

— Bueno primero toma asiento y escucha los anuncios del club, luego comenzaremos los duelos del día.

Me molestó que sempai le dé permiso a un barbaján como él de decirle por su nombre, siempre tan atento que olvida que no todos los compañeros son gente civilizada. Una vez finalizaron los anuncios y las nuevas estrategias que planteó sempai nos dijo:

— Muy bien Tetsuhiro y… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?

— Soy Tatsumi.

— Ahora si comenzamos el primer juego del día con ustedes.

Nos rodearon y dispusieron el tablero, luego yo tomé las piezas blancas por lo que comencé primero. No transcurrieron ni quince minutos cuando me derrotó aparatosamente Tatsumi.

— ¡No puede ser cierto! — grité con molestia, por lo que volví a insistir: — Debe ser suerte de principiante, ¡quiero la revancha!

Luego de dos juegos en los que duré poco más de veinte minutos, me rendí. No puedo creer que sea tan bueno para jugar, en realidad es un estratega increíble. Su sonrisa maliciosa apareció, no tengo idea si estoy enojado o muy sorprendido. Mi querido sempai que nos observó detenidamente dijo al instante:

— Ahora yo quiero jugar contra ti Tatsumi-kun.

— Adelante, vamos a ver qué tal juega el líder del equipo. — Expresó con una tremenda seguridad, que me anonadó, es tan presumido y a la vez bastante atrayente.

Estoy seguro que sempai podrá derrotar a Tatsumi con facilidad, pero ahora me emociona ver este duelo, ambos son tan buenos. Algunos movimientos tan evasivos, torre por alfil, caballo por dama, hasta que finalmente sonó mi alarma para partir a la clases.

— Lo siento mucho, la partida se cancela porque nuestra clase va a empezar. — declaré para suspender el juego.

— No importa, vamos a terminar este juego y luego vamos a clase. — Recalcó Tatsumi, por lo que lo regañe:

— No, debemos ir porque te acusaré con el director de faltar a tu promesa.

— No importa jugamos luego, dejamos este juego para mañana. Hay que tomar una foto para saber el orden de las piezas. De verdad que eres muy bueno en esto. — Dijo Masato sempai con admiración.

Me molestó excesivamente su actitud tan lambiscona de Masato, nunca me habla así a mí.

— ¡Vámonos ya! — jale a Tatsumi hasta sacarlo del club.

Me siguió de cerca totalmente pensativo, siento que quizá no es tan mala idea ayudarlo, puesto que tiene potencial para llegar lejos, tanto como yo mismo lo tengo.

Luego de las clases marchamos juntos hasta el cubículo, sacó dos bentos y me entregó uno como si le resultara molesto darlo:

— Mamá me obligó a traer uno para ti. ¿Lo quieres o no?

Mi estómago gruño y lo acepté a regañadientes, sobretodo puesto que me lo debe por las clases que le doy, de no ser por eso ya estaría en casa disfrutando de la cena:

— No puedo hacerle la grosería a tu mamá, le das las gracias por mí.

Una comida antes de estudiar nos dio la energía suficiente para trabajar tranquilamente.

Al siguiente día Tatsumi se volvió el líder del club de ajedrez, sempai no pudo derrotarlo y demostró tener una inteligencia sobresaliente en cuestión de ese juego. Aparentemente nos entrena a todos aunque auxiliado por Masato sempai para proporcionarnos la información sobre los torneos, cosa que desconoce Tatsumi pues es nuevo.

Las tardes de esa semana el estudiar a su lado me ha causado satisfacción, aprende a pasos agigantados, seguro que el director me dará la beca doble en el primer pago mensual con la evaluación de los profesores. Aunque para los exámenes faltan algunas semanas.

El lunes a la hora del almuerzo, salí del aula para buscar a sempai cuando me topé cerca de su salón a los brabucones amigos de Tatsumi. Uno de ellos me empujó contra la pared, intimidándome; por lo que me asustó la mirada de odio que me dieron. En un instante me rodearon y uno de ellos dijo:

— Mira cerebrito o dejas en paz a Tatsumi o lo vas a pagar caro, no queremos que lo tengas estudiando, ni tampoco en el club de ajedrez, será mejor que nos hagas caso.

Su puño se dirigió a mi rostro pero fue detenido con una fuerte mano.

— ¡Que les pasa! ¡Será mejor que se alejen de Tetsuhiro! — Expresó mi querido Masato sempai.

— Queremos que no se acerque a Tatsumi, lo necesitamos y ya no nos frecuenta desde que anda con su grupo de ñoños.

— Miren chicos, sino quieren ser expulsados de la escuela o recibir una paliza de mi parte no quiero ver que los molesten.

Los tres chicos atacaron a sempai que hábilmente se defendió sin soltar ningún golpe pero haciendo que entre ellos se lastimaran. Del suelo se levantaron y sin decir nada se marcharon con el orgullo herido. Por mi parte, miré asombrado los hechos, la forma tan masculina de evadir los golpes y ser tan valiente para enfrentarlos sin salir con un rasguño me impactó.

— ¿Tetsuhiro te encuentras bien?

— Si sempai gracias a usted.

— Vamos por mis cosas al salón, que las dejé pues me dijeron que te estaban agrediendo afuera.

Entramos al solitario salón y con los ánimos subidos por la hermosa impresión, comprendí que debo decirle lo que siento. Caminé hasta donde guardaba sus cosas y toqué su hombro:

— Sempai, tengo que decirte algo.

Dejó las cosas y me miró en silencio, por lo que continué:

— Desde hace algún tiempo me gustas y quiero saber si te gustaría iniciar algo conmigo.

— Lo siento Tetsuhiro pero no soy gay, de hecho tengo una novia universitaria a la que visito todas las tardes.

Mi corazón se partió a la mitad con sus palabras, reí un poco fingiendo naturalidad.

— No importa sempai, quería burlarme de usted por rescatarme como una princesa. Gracias y nos vemos mañana.

— Menos mal Tetsuhiro, por un minuto creí que hablabas en serio. Nos vemos mañana y no fue nada.

— Me espera Tatsumi en la cafetería, nos vemos.

Salí a toda prisa conteniendo las lágrimas, evitando a toda costa ser visto por cualquier persona, hasta llegar a una jardinera solitaria que suelo usar para leer. Me recargué contra el muro y me agaché hasta el piso sujetando mis rodillas soltando finalmente mi llanto amargo que con tanto trabajo contuve. Tanto ruido hice que no noté que alguien se posicionó justo a mi lado y hasta que sus brazos me rodearon con una inigualable calidez supe que tenía compañía. No quise saber quién me abrazó a razón de que mi adolorido corazón no me permitió mirar, por lo que lloré un rato en el silencio de aquella persona. Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y olí su aroma que me tranquilizó, levanté la cara para ver lo que ya sabía:

— Tatsumi-kun por que no vas a comer con los demás y me dejas solo.

Me soltó de golpe, por lo que pude mirarlo oculto entre mi cabello que cae por mi rostro.

— ¡Cómo quieras! Nada más no pongas esa cara que me dan ganas de golpearte. — Respondió algo molesto.

— Adelante, tus amigos lo intentaron, por qué tu no, mejor que me duela el exterior.

— Ya basta, no te hagas el mártir, si no es él hay muchas personas en el mundo. Además qué tal si sigues siendo su amigo y luego de algunos años por algún accidente logras llegar a su corazón.

— Tú no entiendes nada, estoy seguro que jamás has sentido alguna cosa por otra persona, más aún por un chico heterosexual que te rechace.

Enmudeció unos instantes y luego respondió ruborizándose:

— Bueno a decir verdad no se bien a que te refieres por sentir algo, pero conocí hace mucho a alguien que cambió mi percepción y terminé aceptándolo. Así que ya cambia esa actitud que no va contigo y levántate a esforzarte como lo haces con todo lo que amas.

Las sinceras palabras de aquél chico me tocaron lo profundo de mis emociones, me hizo ver de la forma más realista, que no puedo dejarme marcar por una cosa tan simple. Habló con el corazón, algo que no me percaté que pueda tener un chico como él que no le importa nada. Aunque creo que eso no es cierto, de verdad le importa lo mismo que a mí, es sólo que nunca lo pude ver como algo más que ese chico flojo. Nos quedamos un rato sentados uno junto al otro sin decir nada más, de pronto mi estómago gruño y simplemente rió puesto que rompió el deprimente ambiente que me rodeaba. Sacó de su mochila dos almuerzos y me ofreció como todos los días uno para mí, de parte de su mamá; sólo que en esta ocasión anticipadamente a nuestras horas de asesorías.

Mi corazón que creí partido por la mitad sintió confort en mi kohai Tatsumi Souichi, no me sentí solo sino todo lo contrario, como si todo mi ser pudiera recordar algo que mi cabeza no sabe… es un nuevo amigo.

.

PDV Souichi 2016

Mi aburrida y desesperante existencia que me parece simplemente absurda con la rutina de asistir a clases para acreditar materias de las que simplemente aprenderé cosas que no me serán de utilidad en la vida real. A decir verdad nunca quise ser parte de algo, ni hacer en realidad nada, pero nací en una familia fastidiosa, con una hermana mayor que lo puede todo, siempre la mejor y la más lista, algo que me hace querer alejarme de ellos que se la viven comparándome con ella. Quisiera por una vez ser libre para seguir el destino que mi corazón me dicte, eso pensé durante la aburrida clase del profesor de química que decía incesantemente bla, bla, bla. Mis ojos se cerraron un instante y una sensación en mi estómago me hizo sentir que volé en un mar de oscuridad con unas diminutas luces que me rodearon, algunas traspasaron mi intangible cuerpo, hasta que la náusea en la base de mi estómago se asentó y la calidez de algo hermoso me llamó para volver a la realidad que de borrosa regreso a ser nítida.

Miré aquel cabello azulado reconociendo sin lugar a dudas al tipo fastidioso del que soy compañero, Morinaga el arrogante que siempre sobresale por ser el «estudioso» de la clase, el cual me ha mirado con desdén cosa que yo procuro ignorar ya que me recuerda a mi hermana la genio.

— ¡sempai, no puedo creerlo! ¡Despertaste!

Sus palabras diciéndome sempai me hicieron notar de inmediato que no me encuentro en el mundo que conozco, puede que estoy dormido en la detestable escuela, sin embargo en mi cabeza resonaron una y otra vez palabras dulces imaginarias: "sempai… sempai… sempai te quiero… sempai" me molestó el fastidioso tono de Morinaga. Miré a mí alrededor y me percaté también que todo luce completamente extraño, una pantalla de aquellas de los museos me hizo entender que algo raro ocurre, por lo que pregunté:

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— En el hospital, tocaste un tubo de ensayo con una toxina que por poco te mata. Dijeron que no sabían cuando volverías, no puedo creer que ya estés bien.

Una toxina… volver… sempai… El flash de una memoria ajena a mí me tomó por sorpresa, mirando al matadito salir llorando y yo me corté con un cristal roto que quemó mi dedo en cuanto lo toqué, luego me desvanecí. Tenía que saber ¿Dónde rayos están mis padres si yo estoy en el hospital?

— ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Por qué tú estás aquí?

— Pidieron sólo a una persona para quedarse, no podría dejar que nadie más se quedara y yo sin saber que ocurrió contigo.

Un grupo numeroso de enfermeras al lado de un médico me interrogaron, yo respondí lo que me vino a la cabeza confundiéndolos al decir la fecha 2216, me aclararon que es el 2016 y me miré en nuevos flashes de memorias escribiendo la fecha en extensos trabajos en mi computadora.

— Usted se encuentra muy bien, una recuperación casi milagrosa luego de un coma, sin embargo el estar confundido con sus memorias es normal, pero creo que si mañana continúa bien, lo daremos de alta pronto.

El tal Morinaga se alegró como si su vida dependiera de mi recuperación, incluso tomó mi mano, debe ser porque soy su sempai aquí y sin mí no puede hacer nada el pobrecito en el laboratorio. El problema es tenerlo abrazado a mi empalagosamente como si fuera mi fastidiosa madre. Un impulso llegó a mi cabeza para revisar los mensajes de mi celular, pues quedé con Daichi y los chicos de ir a pintar un par de bardas con nuestro símbolo:

— ¿Dónde está mi celular?

De pronto sus respuestas me hicieron notar que soy libre, ahora soy un adulto que estudia la universidad, además de tener por asistente el chico más dedicado para que haga mi trabajo. Si vivo a su lado finalmente soy libre, por lo que no debo dejar que se dé cuenta que no soy el tipo del que habla, aunque algo dentro de mí me dice que si lo soy de cierta forma. Cuando mencionó a Matsuda y Kanako asentí siguiéndole la corriente. Miré el televisor comprendiendo que todos esos programas en realidad son viejos shows que he visto en el canal retro. El tipo me acompañó, veló mi sueño produciendo una sensación algo incómoda como si mi propio corazón me recordara algo que olvidé sobre nosotros «¿Nosotros?». Al despertar bostece y una chiquilla junto de una señora madura, estaban sentadas al lado de mi cama:

— ¡Hermano! — Me abrazó la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos, por lo que volví a ver una imagen en mi cabeza, ella de bebé y yo poniendo una mamila en su diminuta boca.

— Ya estoy bien, no pasó nada ¿Dónde está Morinaga?

— Él fue a descansar a su departamento, nosotras te cuidaremos durante el día y él se quedará en la noche nuevamente.

— Qué bueno que ya estás bien Sou-kun. — Expresó la mujer mayor.

Recordé también a aquella mujer que se hizo cargo de mí cuando mamá murió y papá se fue lejos a trabajar. Quise ignorar los sentimientos de tristeza pensando que es mucho mejor estar lejos de unos padres fastidiosos, aunque extrañaré a mamá. Contradicciones en mi mente dieron vueltas al tiempo que ellas me hicieron compañía hablándome de varias cosas pues el médico les pidió ayudarme con la memoria.

Por la noche tuve nuevamente la compañía de Morinaga que cuida devotamente de mí, su sempai, para salir juntos por la mañana hasta «mi casa». Disfrutaré todo esto sin vigilancia adulta, ya que finalmente soy uno, puesto que pude verme bastante crecido en el espejo del baño de mi cuarto de hospital.

Al ingresar a nuestra casa, me abrazó justo en la entrada, mi corazón saltó emocionado como nunca y miré sus ojos verdes tan cerca que algo que jamás percibí dentro de mí me inundó. Como por arte de magia supo lo que pensé pues me beso, no puedo creer que mi primer beso fue al lado de un tipo como ese tan molesto. Quería matarlo y a la vez un calor recorrió mi entrepierna como deseando ir más lejos, sin saber cómo es posible, por lo que lo empujé para huir descaradamente a mi habitación, evidentemente sin saber la localización del lugar.

Una vez dentro, me recargue sobre la puerta y toqué mis labios con la sensación tan ardiente de su lengua entrando en mi boca, sus manos recorriendo mi torso desnudo, sin realmente saber por qué puedo imaginar esas cosas tan vívidamente. Evité esos pensamientos concentrándome en revisar mis cosas, buscando a como diera lugar mi querido teléfono para marcar a casa. Camisas iguales en el closet, pantalones de mezclilla, sin encontrar ninguna de mis camisetas negras o pantalones del mismo color, pues llevo puesto algo que se ve tan aburrido. Hallé una cajetilla de cigarrillos en la cómoda, cosa que guardé en mi bolsillo para evitar que alguien la notara como siempre lo hago en casa o en la escuela. De pronto escuché:

— Sempai preparé la comida, ven que se enfría.

El agradable olor como la comida de mamá llegó a mi nariz desde que salí de la habitación, Morinaga me observó con entusiasmo. Por mi parte le dirigí la mirada más molesta que pude ¿Cómo se atreve a robarme un beso? Me senté junto a él y tomé el plato sirviéndome para deleitarme con los increíbles platillos que preparó aquel tipo. Me pregunto en que momento me dirá que lave los trastes o limpie la cocina, sin embargo cuando terminamos de comer, sonrió totalmente empalagoso y comenzó a limpiar, cosa que es de lo mejor, tener un eficiente sirviente personal al que le digo kohai.

Me levante a verlo desde la entrada de la cocina trabajando eficientemente lavando trastes, secando y acomodando todo. Supuse que ahora que soy mayor puedo salir a beber alcohol y fumar sin esconderme razón para preguntarle:

— ¿Kohai qué haremos durante el día?

— Dime Morinaga por favor, me gusta más que lo digas así o quizás puedes llamarme Tetsuhiro si te place más, ya que aunque no lo recuerdes somos amigos… Por cierto, el doctor dijo que necesitas descansar, pero que debemos hablar de las cosas que haces normalmente para que tu memoria vuelva completamente.

A punto de resignarme recordé ¡qué demonios! Soy libre para hacer lo que me plazca por primera vez, sólo necesito dinero y mi identificación, supongo que debo tener algún ingreso para vivir con este tipo y pagar las cuentas. Intenté forzando mi cabeza ver dónde coloco el dinero hasta que llegó a mi cabeza la imagen de mi billetera.

— Voy a salir, necesito mi billetera y celular. ¡Entrégalos ahora!

— Por supuesto sempai, en seguida le doy sus cosas.

En la entrada de la casa sobre un mueble tomó un par de cosas, caminó hasta mí y dijo:

— No se enoje conmigo sempai, yo sólo le comenté lo que el doctor dijo, sin embargo permítame acompañarlo a donde quiera que vaya, no quiero que algo le ocurra.

Miré la billetera y una cosa extraña que según es mi amado celular, una de esas carcachas que he visto en la historia de los celulares. Eso sí me irritó, no tener mi resistente transparente y eficiente celular inteligente.

— ¿Esta carcacha es mi teléfono?

— Si, a usted no le gusta comprar cosas sin que las anteriores dejen de servir.

— Necesito algo mejor, con esto no se puede ni navegar en internet.

— Pero para eso tiene la laptop.

— ¡Qué más da! — Pensé al instante que debo llevarlo conmigo para que me muestre los lugares de la ciudad, pues no creo reconocer nada en Nagoya, ya que yo vivo en Tokio, digo vivía en Tokio: — Por cierto si quiero que vengas, deseo algo de cerveza y no recuerdo dónde hay un lugar para beber.

— No debería tomar alcohol, ¡que va a decir el doctor! Acaba de salir del hospital.

— Es mi vida, no tienes ni voz, ni voto.

Al expresar eso su amigable rostro cambió, bajó la mirada y su sonrisa desapareció. Por alguna razón siento que lo lastimé como a mamá cuando le digo cosas similares. No debería preocuparme pero lo hago, él es especial y no quiero verlo triste, razón para aclarar las cosas:

— Vamos Tetsuhiro, quiero que me muestres la ciudad y luego vamos a tomar un poco de alcohol.

Se sonrojó totalmente cuando dije su nombre ¿Por qué será que al decirlo yo mismo sentí algo particularmente extraño? Siempre he nombrado a mis amigos por su nombre, aunque con él se siente tan distinto, nunca experimente algo así. Con los amigos hemos hablado de cosas simples como mujeres, pornografía, alcohol, fumar, molestar a otros, hacer bromas, pero con él quisiera mostrar la mejor parte de mí.

Tomé el cacharro y miré la fecha nuevamente para convencerme de la realidad, con doscientos años en el futuro creo que las cosas no han cambiado tan radicalmente, excepto por la tecnología que es superior, aunque cualquiera de ellos imaginaría que los carros vuelan o que tenemos colonias en la luna, pero no es así. Son cosas demasiado caras y poco sustentables.

Salimos y me percaté de algo curioso, este tipo es amanerado, un poco femenino, pues me llevó a un centro comercial. Lo noté pues ninguno de mis amigos es de esa forma, como delicado en su arreglo personal, en su forma de hablar y de explayarse sobre la ropa y demás cosas de por ahí.

Sin darme cuenta lo escuché hablar sobre mí todo el tiempo, que nos hicimos amigos desde hace seis años por su loca insistencia y se volvió mi aprendiz:

— Salimos a beber, somos muy buenos amigos y vivimos juntos desde que un tipo incendió tu casa. ¿Lo recuerdas? — Dijo Morinaga animadamente.

Al explicarlo, en mi cabeza me vi entrar a la casa en llamas y sacarlo de debajo de un mueble, recordé la angustia de perderlo, el dolor de verlo tirado en el suelo con las flamas invadiendo el lugar, el denso humo entrando en mis pulmones y la única cosa que se encontró en mi cabeza, fue sacarlo de ahí sano y salvo.

— Creo que sí, tú estabas dentro y pensé que te perdería. ¿No tengo más amigos verdad?

— ¿Recuerdas que ocurrió después?

— Pero claro golpee al tipo responsable y rendimos declaración en la policía.

— ¿Luego de eso que más pasó? — Preguntó forzando mi cabeza que dolió confundiendo los hechos, al tiempo que me vi incendiando el laboratorio de la preparatoria por jugar con solventes.

— No recuerdo, ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?

— Hay cosas que prefiero que tu recuerdes. Tú no abusarías de mí si estuviera amnésico, por lo que yo tampoco lo haré.

— Creo que sin lugar a dudas abusaría y te haría hacer lo que yo quiero que hagas, aunque veo que como lo haces sin que tenga que mentirte o abusar de tus memorias, no tendría razón.

Su sonrisa se tornó maliciosa al tiempo que respondió:

— Muy bien sempai, hay cosas que te contaré pero al llegar a casa, por ahora omitiré algunas partes. No te diré todo, tú tendrás que intentar forzar tu cabeza. Además creo que es una buena forma para probar algunas cosas de las que he tenido duda.

— Es un trato, creo que quiero saber más sobre todas las cosas de este lugar y sobre la vida que llevo contigo. Lo bueno es que soy tan libre y tengo un trabajo lejos de papá.

— No sabía que odiaras los insectos.

— Oh si, los insectos. — Expresé pues sabía luego de hablar con mi hermanita y tía que aquí papá es entomólogo, a pesar de que yo me refería a mi padre que maneja la compañía farmacéutica.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine? Hay estrenos increíbles.

¡Genial! Películas viejas que no me interesa ver, ya he visto todas las películas viejas de súper héroes y creo que sus efectos antiguos son tan chafas.

— No quiero ver esas películas con efectos especiales, siempre son tan falsos que me aburren.

— Muy bien, entonces veremos algo distinto.

Cuando dijo distinto no supe qué tanto, hasta que entramos y miramos algo llamado cine independiente con el título "Come non detto", subtitulada a nuestro idioma que me pareció extraña pero entretenida. Un chico que se mudará con su novio a otro país, intenta decirle a su familia que es gay pero le da temor hacerlo. A pesar de ello requiere hacerlo, ya que le mintió a su pareja diciéndole que su familia sabía de su relación y la razón es que el chico pretende conocerlos a todos... Antes de reflexionar sobre toda la película me percaté que Morinaga lloró al final, aunque no es dramática, eso me dio la pauta para pensar que algo le ocurrió con su familia ¿será que tampoco los soporta como yo?

Le di un par de palmadas en la espalda con tal de hacerlo sentir mejor y le dije:

— Seguro los extrañas, yo también un poco pero es mucho mejor ser un adulto que vive por aparte.

Caminamos fuera del cine, mientras él pensativo no abrió la boca hasta que se detuvo serio a decirme:

— Te contaré esto sobre mí, es algo que tú ya sabes. Ellos me rechazaron, me corrieron de casa por no cumplir sus expectativas, vine a Nagoya de Fukuoka para alejarme y comenzar de nuevo. Me sorprende y me hace acordarme cada que veo familias tan lindas como la tuya.

Algo en particular de lo que dijo me hizo limpiar sus lágrimas y míralo tan cerca que volví a desear besarlo. No obstante no hizo ningún movimiento, sólo me observó y se sonrojo e incluso humedeció sus labios seductoramente con su lengua. Me aproximé un poco más cerca para que volviera a unir nuestras bocas pues yo no puedo de tantos nervios que siento. Entonces tomó mis hombros y me dijo:

— Sempai, quiero besarte pero estamos en público y creo que si lo hago esto te resultará tan molesto cuando recuerdes todo, que me matarás.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque es algo mal visto por la sociedad y tú siempre prefieres pasar desapercibido, no ser molestado por los demás, menos que digan que eres gay.

Cuando dijo esas palabras pensé en que detesto que «la sociedad» me diga que hacer y qué no hacer, siempre he querido ser libre y ahora que lo soy, nadie va a impedir que haga algo que es inofensivo.

— Ven por aquí. — Le dije caminando cerca de la plaza, con una infinidad de lugares de comida y cafeterías, donde muchas personas se encuentran pasando por ahí y comiendo.

Detuve mi caminar y algunos nos evadieron pues venían caminando detrás nuestro. Lo contemplé un poco con esa extraña mirada que hizo de preocupación y entonces sujeté su rostro con ambas manos y lo besé.

Cerré los ojos al instante, la indescriptible sensación de sus labios moviéndose sobre los míos es maravillosa, no comprendo lo que el hombre de este cuerpo piensa al no hacer eso con Tetsuhiro en cualquier lado.


	3. Entendiéndote sólo un poco

**Capítulo 3: Entendiéndote sólo un poco.**

 **.**

 **Souichi 2216**

La fecha en el celular, mi amado celular transparente decía 2216. ¿Cómo era posible aquello? ¿Ahora cómo demonios volveré a casa? Por alguna razón que no comprendí, en realidad no me molesta esta vida y me preocupa terminar la preparatoria, como si los pensamientos de esta persona que suplanta mi cabeza me hagan perder el piso bajo mis pies. La única cosa que salta a la vista es que me está matando el ver a Morinaga al lado del tipo «perfecto». Estúpidamente sonriente, amable, tan cortés y al parecer son algo que yo nunca tuve con él, ya que siempre lo rechacé. ¿Será posible que esté celoso? ¡Diablos! ¡Claro que no! Debe ser que detesto a los maricas como él.

Los tipos que eran mis amigos intentaron llamar mi atención un par de veces seduciendo mis marcados vicios que adoro, querían ir a fumar y beber alcohol. Lo malo de aquello es que en verdad no puedo faltar a mi promesa y si no voy a las asesorías seré castigado. Definitivamente rehusé ir con ellos, los cuales me miraron enfadados. ¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Chantajearme? Sin duda soy más listo que ellos, ya que soy un adulto en este cuerpo tonto y adolescente.

Al final de las clases marché al cubículo con el idiota de Morinaga que me aplicó las pruebas faltantes hasta que logré terminar los exámenes. Suspiré de alivio y pensé en irnos a casa a descansar, al decirle aquello recordé que él es la persona más distante que tengo, no es ni si quiera mi amigo. Ese simple hecho me entristeció, creo que es la oportunidad que esperé de corregir las cosas y no permitir que terminemos en la cama, aunque ese simple hecho de no confundir la amistad con el amor es doloroso. Aunque descubrí una forma para demostrarle que soy mucho más listo de lo que cree, a través del ajedrez.

Una vez salí casi tras de él que caminó a prisa, lo observé marcharse en la distancia. Suspiré pesadamente y caminé fuera de la escuela sin saber: ¿dónde demonios tengo que ir? ¿Dónde está mi casa?

Me senté en la acera y sujeté mi cabeza tratando de buscar algún recuerdo que pudiera ayudarme. Escuché un ruido provenir de mi mochila, por lo que saqué el teléfono e instintivamente respondí:

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Dónde estás? Voy en el auto y te traeré a casa en este momento.

Aquella dulce y tierna voz femenina que tenía un tono regañón y la sensación en mi corazón de estrujarse, me recordaron una cosa… a Hana, mi madre…

— ¿Mamá?

— ¡No te atrevas a hacerte el loco! ¡Quien más te iba a llamar! ¡Seguro estas con esa bola de vagos! ¡Iré por ti en este instante y no te atrevas a colgar porque de todas formas encontraré tú ubicación!

— No mamá, estoy en la escuela porque tuve asesorías con un tutor. Esperaré por ti en la entrada.

Mamá enmudeció y escuché un suspiro resignado.

— Muy bien, voy a pasar por ahí y si no estás en cinco minutos, no te volveré a creer.

Las imágenes se apresuraron a mi cabeza. No era la primera vez que escuchaba aquella frase en labios de mamá, siempre defraudaba su confianza y escapé cada que pude de sus protectores brazos. Solía apagar el celular para que nadie me localizara y decía un sinfín de mentiras. Pero a pesar de todo, esa mujer no dejaba de creer en mí. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto? Este chico siente que ella lo asfixia y yo quisiera poder verla una vez más y abrazarla como no he podido tantos años atrás. Esta mujer no era Hana, no se parecía a ella, con su cabello rubio al igual que el mío, al contrario de Hana que lo tenía castaño como Kanako, se había casado con papá que era el del apellido Tatsumi y no ella. Sin importarme eso yo sabía en mi corazón que ella era mamá, la que me había arrullado, regañado y cuidado durante años.

Aguardé un par de minutos emocionado de poder encontrarme con ella, tenía que verla por lo menos una vez más, si es que de pronto este extraño sueño llegara a terminar. Un auto que conducían de forma apresurada se metió en la zona escolar y salió una enfadada mujer, a cierta distancia de mí que me encontraba sentado sobre la acera.

La reconocí tan sólo con verla, ella era mamá… Me levanté y corrí hasta abrazarla muy fuerte:

— ¡Mamá!

— ¡Ni creas que un abrazo va a calmarme! Está bien… tu ganas, vamos a casa para que comas algo, ¿o prefieres ir a comer otra cosa? Ya está bien suéltame ¡o será que finalmente te han expulsado de la escuela!

Yo no podía soltarla, no quería apartarme de ella, puesto que recordé el funeral de mamá. Su rostro pálido, sus manitas frías y sus ojos cerrados que me hacían creer que dormía. Tenía una pequeña oportunidad como en tantos otros sueños de poder abrazarla y demostrarle que yo la quería con todo mi corazón.

— ¿Sou-kun? Me estás asustando. ¿Dime que tienes mi chiquitín? No llores, todo estará bien.

Me abrazó con fuerza y sentí la calidez de mamá. Sus brazos protectores que pueden curar cualquier mal, y recomponer el brillo de la vida.

— Mamá… perdón por ser tan malo. — tenía que disculparme por mí y por el chico que soy.

— No importa, si hiciste otra cosa, tu padre lo arreglará. Y ya te lo dije, si reprobaste el año otra vez, tú mismo tendrás que enfrentar las consecuencias y vas a quedarte en la prepa hasta que la logres terminar… Ya tranquilo… Vamos a casa…

Limpié mis lágrimas y subimos al auto, a pesar de que quería volver a estrechar a mamá, me controlé pues creo que pensarán que estoy loco, mucho más si les digo mi situación. Mientras conducía a casa, en el semáforo se detuvo a mirarme con seriedad.

— ¿Entonces me dirás que ocurrió esta vez?

— No pasó nada mamá, simplemente te extrañé. Tuve un sueño donde morías y tenía que comprobar que no fue así. Siento ser tan mal hijo.

— ¿Eso es todo? Mira hijo, ya sabes que yo creo en ti y sólo necesitas buscarte una meta, pero no eres malo, no importa lo que hagas yo te voy a apoyar y cuidar. Y no pienso morirme hasta que no estés viviendo feliz con un buen trabajo y una familia. Ya sé que dijiste que nunca te vas a casar pero creo que un día puedes encontrar a una persona que conquistará tu corazón. Hoy que estás tan accesible quiero saber ¿cómo ha estado tu día? Cuéntame todo, ya que nunca lo haces.

Recordé esa misma pregunta que Hana solía hacerme cuando estaba mucho más pequeño. Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza: «¿Te divertiste en la escuela? Cuéntame qué aprendiste.» Por primera vez tuve tantas ganas de decirle sobre Morinaga, pero sobre el que vive conmigo. Tenía ganas de preguntarle si a ella le parecía bien que yo viviera con un chico e incluso por mi cabeza pasó la duda de conocer lo que pensaría sobre si es malo confundir la amistad con un chico y los hechos que nos llevaron a ello. Pero no podía, esas eran cosas que terminarían por asustar a mamá pues sólo soy un adolescente de preparatoria. Entonces decidí hablarle de mi confuso día, el profesor injusto, el director con su castigo y mi tutor Morinaga.

No importaba si iba conduciendo, prestó atención a cada palabra haciendo preguntas y sonriendo tan pacíficamente que me sentí tan bien conmigo mismo. Casi podía curar las heridas de su partida, debía complacer a esta mamá y hacerla feliz como hubiera querido que fuera Hana si hubiera vivido más. Muy alegre al llegar a casa me dijo:

— ¿De verdad todo está bien? ¿No has hecho nada malo? Casi no te reconozco, volviste a ser mi pequeño Sou-kun.

— ¡Claro que soy yo! Debes creer en mí.

— Jamás he dudado un instante de ti. — Dijo sujetándome en el auto en un nuevo abrazo que yo devolví.

Bajamos a casa y parecía resplandeciente, canturreaba una alegre canción cuando entró a servirme la cena. Me miraba intrigada de mi comportamiento y yo de vez en cuando le devolvía la mirada con tal de constatar que seguía ahí y no era un simple sueño.

Tenía tantas dudas sobre lo que hacían en aquella casa, no tenía idea a que se dedicaban en casa mis padres, sólo supe que papá era dueño de una farmacéutica, por lo cual pregunté a mamá:

— ¿Y a ti como te fue mamá?

Entonces me habló de su local, una librería que atendía en el centro de Tokio, recordé que su dinero pagaba muchas cosas que yo le exigía. Quería ropa nueva, zapatos, aparatos electrónicos y tenis de última moda. Pero sobre todo ella me daba dinero cuando papá me castigaba. Así que mamá había hecho un hijo grosero que no tenía límites a base de consentirlo demasiado, quizá compensaba que mi padre me comparaba con mi hermana mayor y ella procuraba ser neutral. Comprendí que justo por ser neutral, el chico que era yo, solía creer que ella también tenía favoritismo con mi hermana perfecta y fastidiosa. La detesto tan sólo por los recuerdos que llegaron a mí.

No sé como pero pasé un increíble rato al lado de mamá, charlamos por horas, le dije tantas cosas recordando mi propia adolescencia y la del chico en donde estoy, luego nos sentamos a ver televisión hasta que arribó papá y mamá le hizo compañía mientras subí a hacer la tarea. No me preocupaban los deberes pues hablar de pesticidas y fertilizantes no era gran cosa para un investigador como yo.

Caminé por la enorme casa buscando mi habitación puesto que no tenía idea en dónde podría estar. Abrí algunas puertas de la segunda planta hasta reconocer los objetos míos, una enorme habitación en color verde muy claro, con un armario enorme, un baño con tina, una guitarra colgada en la pared, mi computadora, una pantalla de televisión y muchas cosas más como posters de caricaturas, bandas y demás. Cada vez más me convencí que este chico es un completo y mimado rebelde sin causa.

Como por instinto utilicé la computadora, mi cabeza recordaba hacer cosas tan extrañas de este tiempo que agradecí, pues terminé en poco rato la tarea que me exigió el flojo profesor. Además se me ocurrió inmediatamente buscar mí nombre y coloqué mi fecha de nacimiento, no la de este adolescente por supuesto. Aparecí en la página de la universidad de Nagoya y me asombró una cosa, hablaban de mí como un investigador que tuvo algunos aportes a la ciencia, y no referían a mi vida personal, sino únicamente a la profesional.

Me fui a dormir pensando en preguntar a mamá sobre el árbol genealógico, quizá descubra si estoy relacionado con la sangre Tatsumi de mi familia.

Muy temprano, la señora que hacía los quehaceres y la comida en la casa, se encontraba limpiando y preparando el desayuno. Papá cantaba en la ducha y mamá se arreglaba para salir, pues al verme lo primero que hizo fue sonreírme de esa forma tan peculiar como lo hacen las madres.

— Hoy le pedí a la señora Ogawa que preparara un almuerzo extra para tu amigo Morinaga. Digo para tu nuevo tutor y no pasen hambre por llegar tarde al estar estudiando. Además que son más grandes de lo normal, seguro que les alcanza para almorzar y comer.

— Gracias mamá. — Agaché la cabeza aunque me incomodó tener que darle algo a Morinaga, mucho más por el gesto que tuvo ella.

— No tienes que ser tan cortés, hasta siento que no eres mi Sou-kun, pero me alegro que seas así aunque no dure mucho.

— Durará menos si te burlas por mis acciones.

— Lo siento mi chiquitín, sabes que te quiero mucho. — De inmediato tenía a mi empalagosa madre abrazada. En la cabeza de este chico se siente tan incómodo, pero a mí me hace tan feliz poder tenerla. Excepto por ese apodo tan meloso que me recordó a Morinaga con sus frases.

— ¿Podrías no decirme «Chiquitín»? Ya soy un adulto mamá.

— Siempre vas a ser mi chiquitín, pero te has portado tan bien que voy a respetar tus deseos. Sin embargo hoy saliendo de la librería iré directo a recogerte de la escuela, quiero que te sigas portando bien.

— Claro mamá, creo que saldré a la misma hora.

De esa forma me duché y partí a la escuela, afortunadamente había investigado las direcciones en internet, así que no tenía problemas para irme, mucho menos con una mamá que me llevó personalmente en su auto y antes de salir, en la entrada me entregó dinero para que pudiera comprar lo que quisiera. Volví a agradecer y salí del auto.

Caminando por ahí, revisé mi teléfono para buscar el horario de clases y el salón al cual tenía que llegar. Estos aparatos me agradan mucho más ahora con esta edad, aunque creo que este chico depende demasiado de la tecnología.

Observé en las clases a Morinaga que me miró un par de veces de reojo, quizá no recuerde que hoy lo voy a acompañar a su club de ajedrez para darles una lección a todos, ¡ya verán quien es el mejor! A esta edad gané un torneo a nivel estatal.

Durante la segunda clase, el profesor de Química parecía asombrado por mi trabajo, dudó de mi palabra y me preguntó un par de cosas que estaban ahí escritas, imaginando que yo no sabría responderlas. Me pasó al frente para explicarlas a todos y por supuesto no dejé de asombrar a Morinaga que sonrió por primera vez con esa admiración que recordaba. Al término de esa clase nos tocaba ir al club de ajedrez, intenté seguirlo pero Daichi me detuvo en el pasillo:

— ¿A dónde vas tan apurado?

— Voy a darle una lección a Morinaga en ajedrez.

— ¡Ajedrez! Te estás volviendo uno de esos insoportables genios. Si sigues por ese camino un día vamos a hacerte bromas a ti también.

— No creo que puedan hacerlo si les doy una paliza antes.

Daichi me miró retador y respondió:

— Ya veremos si puedes vencerme. Te vemos a la hora del almuerzo y más te vale aparecer, probaremos que tan blando te estás poniendo.

— Con todo gusto. — Lo dejé con el saludo extraño que hacíamos y me di la vuelta alejándome.

Tuve que preguntar en dónde quedaba el tonto club de ajedrez para poder llegar, puesto que estaba un poco perdido. Gracias a las indicaciones que me dieron di con el lugar y algo agitado me metí.

Me saludaron, y tuve que aguardar para jugar, pero una vez que ocurrió, derroté a Morinaga tres veces. Luego casi venzo a su estúpido sempai que parecía admirarme por mis destrezas.

La hora del almuerzo pasó un tanto difícil, derrotar a Daichi fue bastante complicado, eso que yo tenía práctica. Mi cuerpo adolescente se sintió en su elemento con la fuerza que salía de cada poro, por lo que logré someterlo y los chicos que nos acompañaban, me aplaudieron. Me despedí luego de eso pues debería comer y volver a las clases restantes, al llegar a la cafetería no conseguí encontrar al idiota de cabello azul, así que comí a prisa yo solo, una parte de mi enorme almuerzo.

Las clases luego de eso se tornaron aburridas, supongo que mi cabeza es muy brillante y logro recordar cada vez más sobre estos temas. Una vez que terminaron las clases nos fuimos juntos, creo que extraño su compañía, no la suya, sino la del Morinaga que me sigue a todas partes como yo sigo a este tonto arrogante.

Regalarle la comida que me dio mamá me pareció complicado, por una parte no deseaba que confundiera las cosas y cuando no lo hizo me enfado pensar sobre eso, aunque lo vi comer tan afanosamente que me agrado compartir esos momentos a su lado en silencio.

Estudiar con él es tan extraño, es muy listo y bueno explicando, aprendo mucho y varias veces me he sentido tan extrañamente atraído por su persona, aunque con esos lentes que usa mientras está en la computadora estudiando, me hace desear verlo sin ellos como solía verse el Morinaga que yo conozco.

Ahora que no me presta atención de aquella forma tan seductora suya, he logrado ver tras el hombre que es mi kohai, pues Morinaga del pasado es tan similar, con esas conductas tan metódicas, creo que eso es una cosa que tenemos en común y por eso nos llevamos tan bien, aunque él también lo aplica a la limpieza en nuestro departamento. Suspiré observando sus ojos y no pudo mantenerme la mirada fija, simplemente señaló los apuntes de su cuaderno, perdiendo ese instante que lo miré a él.

Al salir de ahí, le mandé un mensaje a mamá que respondió de inmediato pasando por mí, me llevó a comer a un restaurante como premio por mi buena actitud y justo ahí pregunté por el árbol genealógico de la familia Tatsumi, quería saber sobre mis tatarabuelos. Ella emocionada me comentó que con gusto me mostraría los archivos que poseía digitales en uno de los múltiples respaldos que tenía. Revisó su celular y mientras nos servían la comida, me mandó el documento que abrí emocionado. De inmediato busqué arriba y más arriba en los nombres y nombres de mis abuelos bisabuelos y tatarabuelos. Seis generaciones arriba de mi nombre estaba el de Kanako, justo al lado el de Tomoe y el mío sin descendencia. Mi tatarabuela de seis generaciones arriba era Kanako y no había ningún nombre de algún esposo suyo, había pasado el apellido Tatsumi puesto que no tenía alguien a su lado. Me pregunté entonces ¿cómo la familia Tatsumi era dueña de una farmacéutica tan afamada en Japón? Algo que mamá me dijo no saber, pero que papá sin duda tendría respuestas a todas mis preguntas.

Aguardé por papá, que esa noche llegó bastante tarde del trabajo. Escuché desde mi habitación su llegada y bajé con tal de preguntarle, de inmediato noté la tensión en el ambiente. Mamá estaba algo molesta por sus retrasos y le recriminó hasta verme parado observando su discusión. Se fue en ese instante a la planta alta y papá calentó la cena para sí mismo. Me aproximé hasta él y pregunté directamente:

— ¿Papá tu sabes cómo adquirimos la compañía Farmacéutica?

— Ya era hora que te interesaras por los negocios familiares. Pensé que tu hermana manejaría la compañía por completo, pues no parecías interesado en recibir tu herencia.

Me incomodó y enfadó su comentario, recordé todas las veces que lo ha dicho y recalcado. Demasiadas palabras hirientes con tal de hacerme parte del negocio familiar. Toda la familia tenía acciones de esta compañía y los Tatsumi poseían un consejo que quedaba a cargo de un presidente nombrado por la junta completa, el cual era mi padre por el momento. Sin embargo mi perfecta hermana ya tenía una participación que sucedería a papá al mando.

De inmediato me explicó papá que la compañía fue iniciada por un tal Morinaga Tetsuhiro que la heredó al tatarabuelo Tatsumi Nao el hijo de Tatsumi Kanako. Si bien Morinaga era el fundador, Nao era un genio para los negocios y logró lentamente hacer de aquello un imperio. Entonces comprendí que de alguna forma mi familia se vinculó con Morinaga del pasado, no podía ser otro más que él.

Intenté seguir hablando con papá pero se tornó grosero, procuró molestarme con tal de saber si yo había decidido si estudiaría lo necesario para continuar en el negocio familiar. A lo cual respondí:

— ¡Vete al diablo! ¡Yo haré lo que quiera con mi vida!

Y lo dije no porque fuera un adolescente, sino porque cada uno de nosotros merece la libertad para ser lo que quiera, ya sea complaciendo a nuestros padres o no.

Tenía que pensar en otra cosa importante ¿sería posible que el apellido Morinaga viniera también de la familia Morinaga que yo conozco? Como si fuera posible que la misma sangre atrajera a las almas a reencarnar y mucho más por la apariencia que poseemos es idéntica a la que solíamos tener. El tiempo es la cosa más extraña que puede existir, ¿por qué tendría que volver a encontrarme con él? Seguramente es una rara coincidencia y este Morinaga no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con el que yo conozco. Es algo que va contra la ciencia, un alma inmortal que regresa en un ciclo infinito de reencarnaciones, si la muerte es el final, todo esto debe ser una casualidad.

Al siguiente día en la escuela, no podía esperar por demostrarle al líder del grupo de ajedrez mi destreza y así lo hice, lo vencí un par de veces hasta que me nombró el nuevo líder del que todos debían aprender a partir de ese momento.

Estudiar y estudiar al lado de ese Morinaga es tan simple, parece que tengo cosas que aprender de él para ser un buen maestro con las personas. Me han dicho que en cuanto termine el doctorado podré dar clases. Ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo podré volver a mi vida? Me entristece pensar que no tengo forma de regresar a donde pertenezco y vivir aquella vida que he forjado con tantos años, ver a las personas que quiero y tantas cosas a las que estoy acostumbrado.

Sabía cada día el que debíamos ir juntos a estudiar, juntos al club de ajedrez y así nos hicimos amigos nuevamente, aunque seguía teniéndome recelo respecto a mis fastidiosos amigos que intentaron por muchos medios el apartarme de los estudios. No había forma de que desperdiciara mi vida haciendo cosas de ese estilo, sin embargo dentro de mí, el adolescente alocado me incitaba a marcharme con todos, pero lo racional de mi cabeza adulta sabía que no era bueno escuchar esos pensamientos. Tantas veces durante la hora de comida nos la vivíamos forcejeando en el patio, demostrando la superioridad de cada cual, como esa forma animalesca que se siente fluir por las venas al sentir esta energía masculina.

Se nos hizo costumbre a mamá y a mí el ir todos los días a comer luego de recogerme en la escuela. Si por alguna razón logro volver, me gustaría decirle tanto al chico que tiene este cuerpo. Sobre las cosas importantes de la vida que hay que apreciar y cuidar, yo no tuve la suerte de llegar a la pubertad con mamá y seguramente no hubiera sido un hijo tan grosero… eso creo…

Al inicio de la tercera semana en este cuerpo, sus recuerdos llegan tan fácilmente que conozco muchas cosas de este mundo que es tan distinto y tan igual, la tecnología se ha hecho algo natural en las personas. Afortunadamente en la escuela está permitido usar los celulares, pero claro que no para distraerse, sino con fines educacionales. De esa forma que a la hora del almuerzo el grupo de tipos que siempre me buscaban para irnos a comer, no estaban. Tampoco es que yo deseara estar con ellos, no obstante se me hizo sumamente raro aquello, así qué fui a la cafetería por mi cuenta hasta que escuché el barullo de chicos que salieron corriendo a uno de los pasillos. No me faltó más que escuchar «Morinaga» para entender la razón del alboroto.

Cuando llegué al lugar siguiendo a los metiches pude ver al grupo de idiotas caminar y dispersar a la multitud que lucían decepcionados. Me oculté para que no me vieran y seguí a Morinaga a discreción con tal de constatar que no estuviera lastimado. Observé al tipo del club de ajedrez llevárselo a su salón por lo que con sigilo caminé tras ellos entre los chicos que hablaban de la pelea. Desde fuera del salón escuché las palabras que jamás imaginé escucharía:

— Desde hace algún tiempo me gustas y quiero saber si te gustaría iniciar algo conmigo.

Esas palabras que no venían hacia mí me dolieron. Él no me ama, pero no es la misma persona y de todas formas sentí una pesadumbre punzante. No obstante lo más terrible de aquello fue que lo rechazaron, rompieron su corazón frente a mí, de la misma forma que yo lo hice con mi Morinaga en el pasado. Aunque fingió que todo había sido una broma salió apresuradamente con lágrimas que pude ver. Ni si quiera se fijó que yo me encontraba justo en el pasillo escuchando todo.

Lo seguí ¿tenía que hacer algo? A pesar de que no sabía qué debía hacer, caminé tras él hasta un paraje solitario detrás del edificio de laboratorios y lo escuché llorar como jamás había podido. Estaba destrozado y yo no soporté verlo sufrir de esa manera. ¿Mi Morinaga pasó por aquello por mi culpa?

Poseído por alguna extraña sensación me aproximé hasta él y me senté a su lado. Mis brazos cobraron vida propia abrazando su tibio cuerpo. No se movió, lloró un poco hasta recargarse sobre mí y me estremeció completamente el sentir la fragilidad de su corazón.

Luego de llorar varios incómodos minutos, levantó el rostro y me miró:

— Tatsumi-kun por que no vas a comer con los demás y me dejas solo.

Lo solté pues me sonrojó el tenerlo tan cerca de la cara.

Mirarme un poco reflejado en la situación por la que su sempai lo rechazó, me hizo recordar aquellas cosas sobre nosotros. No era igual pero similar puesto que no había forma de cambiar los resultados, un chico mayor que él, no quería una relación homosexual. Hablé de mí y Morinaga en el pasado sin detener a mi estúpida cabeza, con tal de consolarlo:

— Bueno a decir verdad no se bien a que te refieres por sentir algo, pero conocí hace mucho a alguien que cambió mi percepción y terminé aceptándolo. Así que ya modifica esa actitud que no va contigo y levántate a esforzarte como lo haces con todo lo que amas.

Sus lágrimas dejaron de caer y se quedó serio mirando al vacío, por alguna razón sentí muchas ganas de calmar su dolor justo como solía hacer con mi kohai y plantarle un beso. Cosas absurdas y desagradables que seguramente salen de estas locas hormonas de mi cuerpo juvenil. De inmediato el gruñido de su estómago detuvo mis irracionales pensamientos para comer juntos lo que yo tenía en la mochila. La alarma de nuestra siguiente clase sonó cuando estábamos a la mitad de nuestro almuerzo y partimos a tomarla. Él pasó a lavar su rostro con tal de que nadie viera el rastro de lágrimas en su cara y sonrió amargamente pero con mucha más tranquilidad caminando a mi lado.

Por otra parte, tenía que buscar a los bravucones y darles una lección que no olvidarían. Era eso o ayudarlos a centrar sus vidas. Lo que me llevó a preguntarme ¿Cómo haces para que un chico deje de tener tanta energía? Incluso yo mismo he tenido ganas de correr o golpear a otros por esta locura hormonal que es la adolescencia. Es tan distinto a mi otro cuerpo que no parecía estar tan impetuoso y desequilibrado. Durante nuestra clase, desde la ventana observé el campo de entrenamiento y recordé que luego de las clases de deportes que eran dos veces a la semana me sentí un poco más tranquilo, de manera que necesitaba hacerles ver a los adultos que deberían meternos a un deporte, a mí y al pequeño grupo de abusivos que se juntaban conmigo.

Seguramente no me escucharían, después de todo en las escuelas de estos grados las palabras de un adolescente no tienen valor. Por lo que tuve la más magnífica idea, ya que mamá era una persona muy accesible, ella podría hacerle saber al director que teníamos que hacer ese tipo de cosas para cambiar de actitud. Aunque podría ser un arma de dos filos y volverlos todavía más fuertes y peligrosos. Seguramente mamá tendrá idea si es algo viable o no.

Al salir de ahí, ella y yo charlamos, le pareció una magnífica idea el hecho de fingir que era su idea el meterme a mí y a los demás en el club de atletismo. Aunque por esa razón ya no tendría tiempo para asistir al club de ajedrez y suspiré resignado de cambiar una cosa por otra y no poder ser el líder del grupo. Me preocupó la reacción de Morinaga. ¿Se molestará conmigo por dejar algo tan repentinamente? Aunque de todas formas mamá asumiría la culpa. Me quedé serio reflexionando sobre eso hasta que ella me interrumpió:

— Te veo muy pensativo Sou-kun. ¿Sucedió algo? Es bueno que quieras ayudar a tus amigos ¿pero cual fue la razón de aquello?

Le conté sin notarlo, de pronto mis palabras salieron para hablarle de Morinaga:

— Morinaga fue atacado por ellos a la hora del almuerzo. Llegué para ver como su sempai lo defendió y el idiota aprovechó para confesarse al tipo. Lo rechazó de inmediato y yo lo seguí…

— ¿Lo consolaste entonces?

— Un poco… — Las dudas sobre Morinaga y yo salieron, tenía que saber si esta mamá tan comprensiva pensaba que esas cosas están muy mal. De manera que pregunté: — Mamá… ¿Tú crees que sería muy malo si su sempai le hubiera dicho que si? ¿Y esas cosas entre dos chicos están mal? Pregunto porque quiero ayudar a Morinaga, tiene muchas dudas sobre eso. Yo le dije que era desagradable… ¿Pero tú qué piensas mamá?

— Eso es muy simple, cuando dos personas se aman no importa si tienen distinto género o el mismo. Recuerda que ahora incluso pueden casarse y usando un útero del alquiler, tener un bebé con los genes de ambos. Yo creo que lo más importante es lo que se siente en el corazón. Si su sempai le correspondiera, entonces deberían estar juntos, decirlo abiertamente y presentarlo a la familia. Te diré que es la sensación más maravillosa que puedas tener, el amor te hace sentir capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. De igual forma deseas pasar tu tiempo con el ser que miras primero sin defectos y lleno de virtudes, pero que con el paso del tiempo logras ver a la persona completa y de todas formas te quedas pues sientes gratificación de estar a su lado, recibir sus dudas y sueños como él recibe los tuyos.

Esas palabras me hicieron ver a mi tarado asistente que solía hacerme enfadar pero que con el paso del tiempo no imaginé un segundo sin su compañía. El chiquillo que era mi tutor era tan similar a él que me hacía sentir sólo un poco aquellas cosas extrañas.

.

Morinaga 2016

A pesar de no tener su memoria completa, sempai parecía el mismo, rechazando mis avances pero sonrojándose totalmente con un poco de mi afecto. Me correspondía como siempre en secreto. Muy en el fondo de su corazón quiero creer que me ama como yo lo amo a él.

Preparé la comida e igual que siempre comió totalmente feliz, luego de eso me levanté a limpiar y de pronto se comportó tan infantil porque quería salir a como diera lugar a embriagarse siendo que acaba de salir del hospital. No podía dejarlo solo si todavía no recupera por completo sus recuerdos. Aunque al insistir sobre su condición me recriminó de forma agresiva:

— Es mi vida, no tienes ni voz, ni voto.

Me dolió que ni aun olvidando sus memorias pueda ser tan hiriente. Increíblemente cambió de actitud y me llamó por mi nombre, no había dicho mi apellido, ese simple acto ganó de pronto mi completa devoción. No era únicamente la palabra, era la forma en la que fue dicha, con confianza, y con ese par de ojos miel que me invitaron a hacerle el amor.

Yo entendía lo que era beber para él, una forma de olvidar sus restricciones y luego llegar a perdernos en los placeres del sexo. De manera que accedí, primero fuimos al centro comercial a ver celulares para remplazar el suyo y me acompañó sin impacientarse cuando entramos a algunas tiendas de ropa y accesorios.

En todo nuestro trayecto le platiqué sobre él, sobre nosotros, omitiendo las partes escabrosas para no intimidarlo, pues tenía la idea de que era mejor recordarle aquello de la manera más íntima y agradable que pudiera.

Cuando le sugerí entrar al cinema, me suplicó por no ver esas películas de súper producciones extranjeras, así que decidí entrar a donde ponían películas de culto, puesto que había una de temática gay que yo tenía la intensión de ver. Sabía que quizá recordaría todo y acabaría matándome al salir pero me arriesgué.

La función me conmovió ¿cómo una familia aceptaba a su hijo gay de manera tan fácil? No podía creer que aquello fuera tan enternecedor, hasta que me puse a lloriquear silenciosamente. Él me descubrió y recibí un poco de afecto extrañamente rudo pero muy tierno. Un par de palmadas en la espalda que me dieron ganas de corresponder con un pequeño beso.

— Seguro los extrañas, yo también un poco pero es mucho mejor ser un adulto que vive por aparte. — Esas palabras suyas tan condescendientes que no tenían ni idea de lo que yo mismo le conté hacía ya un año, sobre los desprecios de mi familia.

Pensé en decirle nuevamente y así lo hice al salir del cine, ya que parecía un tanto preocupado por mí. De inmediato cuando mis palabras tocaron aquellas memorias dolorosas, en mis ojos sentí esas ganas de llorar y sempai limpió mis lágrimas como aquella vez en su casa.

Mi corazón apasionado creció casi como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho. Observarlo tan cerca de mí y con sus ojos deseosos de un beso al igual que los míos. Respiré aceleradamente y contuve esas ganas locas de besarlo en una plaza pública. Lo separé un poco de mí y le expliqué pues lucía un tanto molesto por mi comportamiento reacio a besarlo ahí:

— Sempai, quiero besarte pero estamos en público y creo que si lo hago esto te resultará tan molesto cuando recuerdes todo, que me matarás.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque es algo mal visto por la sociedad y tú siempre prefieres pasar desapercibido, no ser molestado por los demás, menos que digan que eres gay.

Al responder aquello se veía enfadado y me jaló tomando mi mano hasta cerca de los negocios de comida y se detuvo abruptamente haciéndome chocar contra él. Inmediatamente no me dio tiempo de reaccionar y me besó. No iba a rechazar aquella declaración tan directa, a pesar de que fuera porque no recuerda sus prejuicios. Disfruté inimaginablemente la respuesta de su cuerpo tan pasional y lascivo que me sedujo. Lo detuve un poco y le pedí abrirme su boca para probarlo, por lo cual tragó saliva y me permitió meterle la lengua con gente pasando a nuestro lado y horrorizándose de nuestros actos.

Cuando sentí el calor llegar a mi entrepierna me detuve y observé algo que jamás había visto en su mirada, una completa rendición, un sonrojo leve y un poco de saliva en la comisura de su boca. Además de que tenía un levantamiento muy notorio. Lo arrastré lejos de la gente y nos sentamos en una banca.

— Lo siento mucho sempai, yo no quería abusar de su gentileza.

— Puedes dejar de ser tan abnegado, me repugna una actitud tan sumisa, me recuerdas a mi madre y su forma de chantajearme. Esto no es tu culpa, yo te llevé ahí y tú sólo me obedeciste.

Me dejó sin palabras. ¿En realidad estaba tomando responsabilidad por sus actos? Su erección disminuyó lentamente mientras se reclinó adelante y respiró profundo. Yo sólo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza y era tener sexo, necesitaba ver que tal reaccionaría si lo hacíamos así sin sus prejuicios. ¿Podría decir que me ama? La anticipación me descontrolaba un poco, tenía que calmarme o yo sería el que estaría excitado.

— ¿Podemos ir a casa sempai? Estoy un poco cansado por estar en el hospital con usted los anteriores días.

— Pero quiero unas cervezas. Soy un adulto y tengo ganas de beber.

— ¿Qué le parece si las compramos y las bebemos en casa con comida chatarra como le gusta?

— ¡Eres un genio Tetsuhiro! ¿Y podrías dejar de hablarme tan formalmente? Me haces sentir como un anciano.

— E… entonces, ¿te puedo decir Souichi?

— Eso es obvio, a los amigos se les habla así y tú eres mi amigo.

Me encantaba decirle sempai, aunque una oferta tan tentadora tendría que aprovecharla aunque fuera por corto tiempo y así lo hice:

— Gracias Souichi sempai, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

— ¡Ya basta con esas frases empalagosas! ¡Vamos a casa ahora!

— Como usted diga sempai.

— No respondas así. Quiero que me digas: «Yo quiero ir a casa a divertirme»

— Yo quiero ir a divertirme. — Y no sabía que de hecho quería divertirme de esa particular forma en la intimidad.

— Con más entusiasmo, parece que lo dices desganado.

— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

— ¡Así se habla!

En la tienda mostró su identificación al dueño del local confundiéndome. Me pregunto si su mentalidad es como la de un muchacho. ¿Será que recuerda más ser un adolescente que un adulto? Por eso sus reacciones tan extrañas quizá. Entramos a casa y tenía ganas de besuquearlo pero aguardé a que bebiera un par de cervezas. Fue extraño, me hizo competir cerveza por cerveza, me embriagó mucho más cuando las combinó con un poco de saque que también compramos. Al sentirme mareado lo empecé a besar y respondió tan dulce y encantadoramente que trabajosamente llegamos a la cama. Sobre él no dejé de besarlo, acaricié su cuerpo lentamente sobre la ropa. Cansadamente me coloqué a su lado pues no podía sostenerme con las manos. Entre muchos más besos sentí lentamente su boca moverse cada vez más despacio. La mía tampoco reaccionaba rápido hasta que me quedé profundamente dormido.

Muy temprano bostezando, sempai estaba acurrucado cubriéndose el frío cerca de mí. Lucía tan tierno y dulce, sin duda la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta, puesto que en cuanto sepa que lo embriagué para tener sexo se molestará aunque no pudiéramos consumarlo. ¡Quién sino yo se aprovecha de un amnésico!

Lo cubrí y me volví a dormir para seguir disfrutando de esa tranquilidad. Esa mañana al despertarme, escuché a sempai en la ducha cantar una extraña melodía que no conocía. Un hermoso día sin duda con el amor creciendo cada vez más en mí, todo por culpa de esas tiernas acciones que ha realizado mi sempai conmigo.

La preparé su desayuno favorito y al salir no tenía enfado en su mirar. Al contrario me hizo agachar la vista con esos extraños pensamientos que me causa el verlo así.

— ¿Por qué eres tan sumiso? Me fastidia que parezca que te desarmas con una simple mirada. Tienes que enfrentar las cosas, no me gusta tener amigos tan lambiscones, quiero que seas más rudo. — Regañó apasionadamente sempai.

— ¿Te parece que soy sumiso? Es que tú te molestas fácilmente, no me gusta hacerte enfadar.

— Prefiero que me retes con la mirada, que me hagas enfadar a que me des lastima por ser una nena.

¡Vaya! ¡Sí que había en gran cambio en sempai! No tenía idea cómo reaccionar ante sus palabras tan penetrantes. Por lo que lleno de ímpetu sexual lo observé lo más seductoramente que pude y caminé hasta arrinconarlo contra la pared. Le dije justo en su oído:

— Si sigues incitándome así Souichi, voy a terminar por hacértelo aquí mismo y justo ahora, en vez de ir a la universidad como debemos.

Me detuve antes de besarlo, ya que tenía que asearme primero y además comprendí que si dejaba libres mis impulsos terminaría por no dejarlo salir de casa con o sin amnesia.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, había un dejo de temor en ellos, sin embargo su respiración estaba agitada y por dios que juraría había una erección en sus pantalones. Evadí esos pensamientos y me metí al sanitario de una vez por todas. Creo que todo esto está empezando a afectar mi propia cordura.

Al salir de la ducha me percaté que no había traído mi cambio de ropa por el inconveniente y desde la sala observé por primera vez esa mirada lujuriosa que venía de mi sempai sentado en el sillón. No fue ni un poco discreto al verme pasar con la toalla sobre la cintura, me siguió hasta girando la cara que se le veía completamente roja.

Me intimidó demasiado aquello, nunca antes había sido inspeccionado de forma libidinosa por sempai y no supe si correr hasta hacerlo mío o contenerme. En alguien tenía que caber la cordura si sempai estaba perdiendo la suya. ¿Qué sería de las labores con dos irresponsables? Me controlé y pensé en qué es lo mejor pues cuando él recupere sus recuerdos, de verdad me matará si no tuve la sensatez para hacer nuestros deberes con la universidad. Además si todo seguía igual, por la noche podré tener una noche magnífica a su lado.

Quería impresionarlo por lo que me puse una camisa y un pantalón de vestir. Cepillé mi cabelló y me puse un poco de perfume. Sentí que debía conquistar a mi sempai amnésico para que cediera amablemente sin alcohol de vuelta a casa. Utilizaría mis mejores armas contra alguien que tiene pensamientos sucios sobre mí y que justo ahora no tiene prejuicios que le impidan entregarse a la pasión.

Cuando salí de la habitación agachó la mirada cuando se cruzó con la mía, pues yo sabía que una parte de mí se moría por ser audaz y él había logrado sacarla. Me aproximé hasta él e hice un tanto más grave la voz levantando su rostro a que me mirara:

— ¿Ya no me vas a mirar retadoramente? ¿Qué sucedió con tu confianza?

— Yo… es que tú… — Carraspeó un poco y espetó nuevamente: — ¡Deja de molestarme!

— Tienes razón Souichi, sabré esperar y aguardaré por ti hasta regresar a casa.

Yo conocía el arte de la seducción, podía hacer que los chicos suplicaran por mis atenciones, algo que jamás había funcionado con sempai pues era bastante distraído en cuestiones de sentido común. No notaba jamás cuando una joven intentaba seducirlo y mucho menos conmigo, con él todo debía ser más que directo. Pero en estos momentos parecía tan distinto mucho más pasional y cargado de realidad sin las subjetividades a las que normalmente estaba sujeto. Así que cada paso para conquistarlo podría hacerlo caer a mis pies para aceptar nuestra relación o decirme algunas palabras de afecto.

— ¡Dos pueden jugar este juego! No me vas a intimidar con esas cosas. — gritó desde la sala con el reto en su voz.

Había malentendido las cosas de manera extraña que aprovecharía, creo que es un tanto más inocente. ¿No recuerda lo que es el sexo? Aún mejor, creo que me divertiré demasiado por la noche. Espero de verdad que siga sin recordarlo porque tanta anticipación me matará si no puedo consumarla esta vez.

Salimos con nuestras cosas directo a la escuela y me centré en explicarle el experimento que realizábamos cuando ocurrió su episodio con la toxina. Por más que le hablé de cálculos, no tenía idea de lo que yo decía. Necesita un repaso de lo más básico. ¿Me preguntó qué tan elemental debe ser la explicación? Cuando le pregunté si sabía integrar y derivar respondió que no se acordaba. Bajé un poco más a las ecuaciones de segundo grado que tampoco dijo hacer con facilidad.

Pensé darle un gran repaso, después de todo hay muchos ejercicios en la red para ponerlo a practicar cosas básicas que seguro lo harán avanzar conforme su mente regrese.

En aulas virtuales de preparatoria lo puse a practicar y de cuando en cuando fui a ver los resultados. Esto de sus recuerdos tardará más de lo planeado y creo que por su bien debería refrescarle todo lo del bachillerato o puede que no recupere su impresionante inteligencia y memorias. Entre tanto yo busqué los errores en los datos, no era posible que la sustancia explotara por tan poco acercamiento al fuego, seguro algo había potenciado el calor en la reacción.

— ¿Tetsuhiro puedo salir un rato? Me siento aburrido de estudiar.

— Vamos por un café y regresamos a estudiar. Además tengo que ir a clases y lo más prudente será que vengas conmigo. No podría dejarte en el laboratorio solo.

— ¿Voy a tomar clases de la universidad?

— No, tú vas a fingir que las tomas y seguirás revisando el aula virtual en la computadora portátil.

— ¡Cómo quieras! — Se dio la vuelta y refunfuñó un tanto más bajo: — ¡Genial! Ahora tengo una madre mandona nueva…

— ¡Por dios sempai! La universidad nos paga por estudiar y si no recuperas la memoria, seguro que no tendrás futuro.

— ¡Siempre la misma excusa! Qué tal si no quiero trabajar en algún lugar de comida rápida y no volver a estudiar.

Comprendí que le faltaba un incentivo y como se comportaba como un muchachito, tenía que tratarlo como si yo fuera una especie de padre:

— ¿Lo harías por mí? Yo te necesito aquí conmigo, porque te amo y además eres mi mejor amigo. No soportaría que tu gran inteligencia quedara desperdiciada, sé que puedes llegar lejos. Yo te admiro y siempre quise ser como tú.

— De acuerdo, pero no por tanto tiempo seguido y necesito algo de comer.

Tomamos los almuerzos en el exterior y al terminar caminamos por la escuela un poco de tiempo, mientras le pregunté si recordaba más cosas sobre nosotros. La pregunta era directamente a saber si sabía que teníamos sexo de cuando en cuando, pues no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Sempai recordaba algunos detalles extraños sobre nosotros que yo no conocía, como el hecho de que no había otra persona en la que pudiera confiarle su vida, o al menos dijo que eso pensó una vez sin recordar la razón para ello. Que cuando me conoció supo que yo no era un inepto y me veía mucho potencial, que de cierta forma me admiraba también por ser tan persistente.

Tantas extrañas declaraciones sobre mí eran tan conmovedoras, algo casi mágico. Sempai diciendo aquello sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que me dijera un te quiero. Debía controlar mis emociones o terminaría por forzarlo de golpe a recordar volviendo al punto de partida con él tan distante. Tal vez si lo convencía lentamente y lo enamoraba podría lograr su declaración real y duradera.

Simplemente lo abracé y me dijo justo al tenerlo así:

— De verdad que pareces mi empalagosa madre. ¿Podrías soltarme? Esto es incómodo.

Pretendí hacerlo olvidar las analogías con su madre, tenía que hacerme valer como algo distinto, razón por la cual lamí su sensible oreja y luego me chupé los labios con un gesto provocativo. Con el rostro sonrojado me miró embobado, mientras le dije:

— Yo no soy tu madre y te lo voy a demostrar.

Cambió la forma de verme y me dio un empujón con ambas manos.

— ¿Así que crees que puedes intimidarme de esa forma?

De inmediato me hizo una llave de judo que me tumbó al pasto donde caminábamos. Intentó torcerme un brazo y se lo impedí puesto que me sometería fácilmente. Sin comprender cómo nos encontramos tirados uno sobre el otro despeinados respirando aceleradamente y con esa tensión sexual creciendo a cada momento. Podía sentirlo en ese poder suyo, en su forma de someterme que parecía inocente aunque en el momento que accidentalmente rozó mi pene sobre el pantalón, no tenía nada de casto el gesto que hizo.

Nuestras ropas estaban pintadas con algunas rayas verdes por el pasto en el que literalmente nos revolcamos. Por mi mente pasó el llevarlo al laboratorio y encerrarnos en el almacén de sustancias hasta corrernos.

El día parecía demasiado largo, me urgía que terminara pronto e irnos a casa. Tantos fastidiosos cálculos y más cálculos sin hallar el error. Sempai demasiado callado en el escritorio con la computadora me hizo sospechar hasta que lo descubrí jugando online.

— ¡Así que yo estoy matándome por resolver esto y tú sólo piensas egoístamente en divertirte! — Grité con enfado.

Azoté la bitácora en su escritorio, frunció el ceño y parecía emerger de su interior el mismísimo diablo.

Levantó la libreta la observó un poco y dijo:

— ¿No está aquí el problema? Esto se ve raro. En realidad no entiendo mucho pero esto parece discordante.

Señaló una fila que yo había pasado por alto y de pronto le arrebaté el cuaderno. Claro que era ahí y sempai lo supo con tan solo verlo.

— ¡Eres un maldito genio Souichi! Sigue jugando y nos iremos en cuanto corrija esta ecuación.

Lo que había originado la falla acababa de resolverlo con un solo vistazo. Fue un completo alivio y seguramente tanto ponerlo a estudiar había rendido frutos. No tardé más que cinco minutos y ahora todo tenía sentido, podría volver a duplicar el experimento ahora con éxito.

Salimos del lugar casi anocheciendo. Él se veía frustrado y fastidiado, así que lo llevé a un bar a cenar y beber un poco para relajarnos. Algo que no dejaba de sorprenderme era el no verlo fumando, pero yo detestaba el cigarrillo así que era una cosa buena. Seguro su cuerpo le pedía a gritos esa sustancia causando ansiedad sin que supiera la razón de aquello.

Un par de cervezas y pedí refrescos para que no se fuera a dormir como el día anterior. Lo quería consciente y atento a lo que sucedería, no iba a culparme por forzarlo si sabía lo que hacíamos.

Satisfechos de comer partimos a casa. Me controlé pues quería asaltarlo en la calle, detuve las locas fantasías y me centré en pensar en cómo procedería. Si era tan inocente como para no recordar tener sexo no debía actuar de forma brusca, debía ser paciente, tan paciente que no sé si pueda.

Abrí la puerta pensando en lanzarme sobre él, pero aguardé tranquilamente desamarrando mis zapatos.

— Sempai podrías venir a mi habitación tengo algo que decirte.

Justo al entrar ya no soporté más todo, lo besé y recibí sus retribuciones anticipadas y pasionales. El deseo estaba matándome, mi cuerpo decía que se sentía tan bien, pero mi corazón me detuvo aun con la erección entre mis piernas. Me despegué de él y lo observé detenidamente, había algo muy extraño viniendo de él. Era casi como si…

— ¿Sempai de verdad eres tú? — Pregunté sin pensar.

— No… yo no soy su sempai, pero me usted gusta. Yo vengo de otro lugar dónde seguramente él está. — Sus palabras me hicieron sentir distinto como si de hecho él fuera otra persona.

Algo dentro de mí me dijo que esto estaba mal, sempai tenía que recordarme porque el sexo es algo especial sólo si lo haces con la persona que amas y aunque su esencia sigue ahí, sin sus memorias no es él. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para darle un beso en la frente y sonreír amargamente.

— Te extraño sempai, quiero que vuelvas pronto.

— Yo no, quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

— Bueno, yo creo que me daré una ducha sempai y tú debes ir a descansar o lo que quieras hacer. Vamos, necesito descansar.

Salí de mi habitación con él tras de mí un tanto serio por mi actitud. En verdad algo estaba mal con todo esto, las cosas no pueden ser tan sencillas y cambiar tan drásticamente a tu pareja no es la solución para los problemas. Por primera vez extrañé a mi compañero, al enfadoso, al golpeador y grosero sempai, a ese y sólo a ese quiero conquistarlo. Aguardaré a que sus recuerdos regresen…

.

.

.

 **Saludos a todos espero les gustara esta continuación que venía en la lista. Nos vemos en dos dedicatorias el mismo día 25 de enero. Aunque quizá pueda terminar antes dos cosas que me emociona terminar: una dedicatoria atrasada para Sofía Gomez que me ha pedido un episodio de** _ **Imposible pero es verdad**_ **y también estoy deseando terminar la continuación de la sensual historia de hombres lobo** _ **Cómeme a besos.**_

 **También por ahí subiré una historia de One punch man yaoi un saixgenos que espero puedan leer si les es agradable el tema pues tendrá muchas cosas sensuales y un poco emotivas.**

 **Muchas gracias estimada Gabriela Ibarra por la !magnífica ilustración del episodio!**

 **Les envío un caluroso abrazo y quedo en espera por sus comentarios para darme ánimo y pondré a trabajar a las musas.**


	4. Lo que tu eres para mi

**Laura Ramires lamento la demora, pero te prometí que cuando actualizara esta historia te dedicaría el episodio a ti. De modo que aquí va con mucho cariño de mí para ti y espero que todavía sigas leyendo.**

 **.**

Capítulo 4: Lo que tú eres para mi

Morinaga 2216

No lo sabía, no entendí por qué ese dolor se calmaba con las manos de Tatsumi sobre mi espalda. Así que me hizo dejar de llorar entre sus brazos, el bobo bravucón que era mi pupilo. Que en realidad no era para nada un bobo, demasiado inteligente, tanto que me daba miedo que me superara con facilidad y mi beca doble desapareciera. Pero él tenía un efecto extraño dentro de mí, no sabía la razón de ello, pero sus ojos, su piel, y su voz eran tan familiares. Esa tarde cuando volvimos a las clases de asesorías, no quería apartarme de él, me sentía vulnerable, totalmente roto, no obstante si podía escucharle, si podía enseñarle sus clases y todo, no percibí esa sensación tan quemante de vacío. A ratos quería soltarme a llorar en sus brazos, sin embargo me contuve distrayendo mis ideas entre sus cabellos largos y rubios, a lo largo de explicaciones racionales de las materias que decían de números, de conceptos. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, nuevamente en nuestro descanso para comer, algunos bocados me supieron salados con un par de lágrimas traidoras que rodaron desde mis mejillas hasta mis labios.

No dejé un minuto de castigarme, pues era un completo idiota por haberme declarado. ¿En qué rayos pensaba? Mi sempai Masato jamás se habría de fijar en mí y recordé su mirada, los ojos que decían asco hacia mi persona, o miedo, qué se yo. Las ganas de llorar llegaron nuevamente mientras esperaba por la resolución de unos ejercicios de Tatsumi e interrumpió mis ideas deprimentes:

— ¡Pero qué demonios se hace aquí! ¡Carajo!

Sus ojos miel volvieron a mí, justo en el instante en que mis emociones iban a liberarse y observables a través de los cristales de sus anteojos. Esperaba que mis gafas no le permitieran mirar lo vidrioso de mis ojos y no fue así pues tenía frustración. Nuevamente me centré en lo adecuado y olvidé lo que me preocupaba, incluso cuando terminamos él se veía pensativo, pregunto demasiadas cosas sobre los abusivos de sus amigos como si no les conociera.

Cuando nos despedimos en la entrada de la escuela, marché algunos pasos míos rumbo a casa mientras todo volvió a mi cabeza… De pronto me detuve entre la gente que caminaba a mis lados pues no podía mirar el sendero. ¿Cómo es que podría volver a casa? Solía fingir sonrisas ante los gestos desaprobatorios de papá, solía fingir sonrisas para no preocupar a mamá sobre cualquier cosa que me pusiera triste y solía fingirlas cuando mi hermanita de seis años solía seguirme luego de algún regaño. Pero no se puede fingir sonreír cuando tus ojos están llenos de lágrimas, cuando la amargura se representa completamente cernida desde el interior hacia el exterior. Un rechazo suyo, de esa persona que admiraba profundamente, de la que imaginé tantas cosas, tan perfecto, tan encantador y siempre con gestos dulces a mi persona. Escapé a su casa cuando en la mía escuché discusiones, los gritos y pleitos sobre falta de dinero. Ahí me sentí protegido entre sus brazos cuando llegué a llorar al contarle que me menospreciaban o que me preocupaba la situación familiar, siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme. Me enseñó a jugar ajedrez, me defendió de los abusones y por momentos supuse que podría ser correspondido.

Las ilusiones que se mueren dentro de uno mismo cuando te das cuenta que el mundo que te rodea es tan falso, parecían destrozarme. Me senté en la parada del autobús cubriendo mi rostro y lloré no sé cuánto tiempo. Lo único que me hizo salir de esa pesada sensación fue la voz preocupada de mamá en el teléfono con las dudas más lógicas:

«¿Dónde estás hijo?»

Por esa causa, debí volver, sequé mis lágrimas y lo rojo de mis ojos no se quitó aun antes de ingresar, así que decidí entrar a hurtadillas. Grité mi arribo al observar a mi padre y hermana en la sala y corrí hasta llegar a mi habitación, desde ahí me sentí a salvo. Los toques a la puerta se escucharon cuando me tumbé a la cama a llorar nuevamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunté sin abrir y por supuesto que nadie se atrevía a abrir mi puerta sin mi consentimiento.

— ¿Tetsu, estás bien hijo? ¿No vas a cenar? — La voz preocupada de mamá resonó con su voz dulce.

— Descuida mamá mi alumno me ha dado un almuerzo también hoy.

— Si quieres algo no dudes en servirte más tarde.

— Gracias mamá, por ahora tengo mucho que estudiar. — Volví a decir con tal de escucharle marcharse de mi puerta y así sucedió pues no continuó diciendo nada.

Los minutos casi eternos no me permitieron descansar, una y otra vez, las recriminaciones de mi cerebro por ser un completo idiota al declarar mi afecto. En la ducha, en la cama di vueltas una y otra vez, hasta que decidí no seguir intentando dormir, así que tomé un libro pero no podía leer, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin que pudiera detenerme, hasta que cerré mis ojos un instante.

.

Ahí estaba él, sus ojos miel tan límpidos con las emociones desbordadas entre mis manos, «Sempai… ¡Oh Sempai!» Gemí mientras me sentía profundo dentro de él. Pero él no era Masato, el chico que había despreciado mi afecto, era Tatsumi y su piel, su aroma, su cuerpo me pertenecía de tantas formas que podía sentirle armonizar y palpitar sobre mi pene dentro de él. Empujé una estocada más profunda escuchando sus dulces gemidos tan apasionados, su mirar de pupilas dilatadas y no me contuve un poco a besarle, porque él me sujetó con fuerza de la espalda y recibió mis labios llenándolos con su sabor, ese dulce sabor tan irresistible. Cada uno de sus besos podía hacerme querer estallar de felicidad, derramarme dentro de él. No podía pensar un segundo en sufrimiento o pena, pues la dicha del corazón era intensa, poderosa dentro de mis huesos y mi carne. Moví mis caderas más a prisa, el aire viciado de mis pulmones y los suyos me causó una leve sensación de asfixia que me regodeaba en intensidad. Entonces le escuché decirlo.

«Mori… Morinaga… no puedo más… aahhh…»

Aquella frase me hizo sumergirme con fuerza, aquella compresión caliente y pulsante succionó como si deseara que ese cosquilleo me volviera un loco de su pasión. El orgasmo me cubrió casi como si pudiera fallecer entre aquellos brazos que no me soltaron un instante, con un afecto que me envolvió totalmente.

«Te amo sempai»

Gemí al tiempo que me despertó el pitar del despertador y mis ojos inflamados me hacían sentir tan pesado. Podía recordar ese sueño tan erótico, y realista, mucho más que cualquiera que hubiera tenido antes. Aunque fatigado por las pocas horas de sueño, no tenía más ese pesar de mi rechazo, como si aquél sueño erótico que me había dejado una erección húmeda en mis calzoncillos, tuviera algo que ver. Me sonrojé sólo de imaginar la sensación de la succión sobre mi pene y la mirada entregada de Tatsumi, podría jurar que era él a pesar de que se veía más adulto de lo que es ahora. Definitivamente mi cabeza jugaba conmigo a razón de que soy un adolescente hormonal, sin duda a eso se debía, puesto que no es posible mandar en el corazón, mucho menos luego de que la persona que me gustaba me hubiese rechazado tan tajantemente.

Cierto era que mi pesar no se había marchado por completo, no obstante, no tenía más esas lágrimas a punto de salir. Me miré en el espejo luego de mi ducha y me alegró estar vivo, tal vez el vacío y la tristeza que venían a mi cabeza al recordar el rostro de Masato sempai, se marcharían muy pronto. Suspiré resignado me senté al lado de mi hermanita Namiko para marcharme a la escuela. Mamá interrumpió nuestro desayuno:

— Hoy necesito que recojas a Namiko de la escuela. En mi empleo no me darán permiso de llevarla nuevamente. Lo siento Tetsu.

— El problema no es que yo de esas clases en la tarde por gusto, lo hago porque nos hace falta el dinero.

— Lo sé mi Tetsu, y sabes que tu padre y yo apreciamos ese gesto, pero tu hermana es pequeña para regresar sola y quedarse tantas horas sin supervisión.

— ¿Y si lo traigo a casa?

— ¿A tu pupilo? ¿Eso te lo hacen válido en la escuela?

— Lo único que me exigen es que acredite los exámenes. Así que no importa si estudiamos en la escuela o en casa.

Mamá asintió y feliz se marchó a su trabajo, pues ahora podría seguir ayudando a la familia y a la vez cuidar de mi pequeña hermana. Sólo que debía decirle y tal vez no aceptaría venir conmigo.

Poco después llevé a Namiko a su escuela para irme a la mía y la cosa más atemorizante observé al llegar: Tatsumi venía acompañado de su madre y entraron juntos.

Sin duda alguna travesura suya había sido descubierta, a pesar de eso me pregunté cuál podría ser, si los días anteriores habíamos compartido bastante tiempo juntos. De todas formas sentí pena por él, antes me alegraba ver su infortunio, por ser uno de esos abusones, sin embargo, ahora como mi pupilo dependía de él para apoyar a la familia, así que esa razón y que no era tan malo como suponía, me hacían tener cierta condescendencia.

De pronto, al mirar un instante sus ojos miel, recordé la forma en la que decía mi apellido como un mantra mientras yo le hacía… ¿De verdad cuenta como fantasía el tener un sueño de ese estilo? No iba a decir mi corazón que de un instante a otro podía gustarme Tatsumi, sólo porque me habían rechazado.

Definitivamente no podía ser que remplazara mi gran amor de años por un tipo al que yo daba clases. De modo que respiré profundo y los vi alejarse, por lo que les seguí a prudente distancia hasta verles sentados al lado de la oficina del director. Pobre de Tatsumi que le harían pasar un mal rato y no parecía asustado, debía reconócele lo valiente que era.

Pero no me fui, escondido tras el muro observé hasta que los hicieron pasar y el timbre de la primera clase sonó, dándome la elección de seguir espiando o ir con mis deberes, los que elegí sin pensar más. A la mitad de la clase la prefecta acompañaba a Tatsumi para que lo dejaran pasar y seguía sin mostrar enfado o tristeza. La curiosidad creció, así que tendría que preguntarle pues en la siguiente hora tendríamos club de ajedrez… De pronto volvió a mi cabeza el tener que toparme con Masato, de verdad podría fingir una sonrisa luego del día anterior. Pensé escapar, debía alejarme de Masato sempai, enfrentarlo, mirarle, podría ponerme a llorar tal vez… Suspiré en medio de aquella clase a la que no prestaba atención entre mis reflexiones, y un solo instante cuando sus orbes miel volvieron a mí, parecía sentir mi mirada. Por un único momento me sentí entre sus brazos y casi percibí sus dedos, sus uñas en mi espalda haciendo que placenteramente mi erección se levantara… en medio de una clase y sólo por observarle un poco.

De inmediato bajé la cabeza y me recargué en la banca, tan ridículo yo podía sentir deseo si terminaba una ilusión que tuve por años, ¿estaba enamorado de Masato sempai? Y jamás había dudado de ello, pero ahora un simple chico podía hacerme sentir de esa forma tan extraña. No podía ser cierto, no podía tener roto el corazón y tener una pulsante erección por una simple mirada. Debía ser tal vez una reacción para confortarme de mi propio cuerpo, olvidar a Masato sempai, si me distraían mis hormonas.

Mis reflexiones calmaron las desagradables ímpetus de mi cuerpo antes de que finalizara la clase y ese simple hecho me hizo notar que si yo asistía con Tatsumi al club de ajedrez, sin duda podría estar bien, no tendría por qué lloriquear con su compañía. Era mejor sentirme un estúpido adolescente que alguien sucio y poca cosa como yo era.

Entonces, lo peor… Tatsumi no vendría al club, al menos eso había dicho mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Lo detuve abruptamente y pregunté:

— ¿Por qué no vendrás? ¡Responde! No puedes decir que simplemente te ha dejado de gustar si tienes muy poco ahí.

— Te lo dije debo ir a otro club… Y si quieres saber, mamá me ha metido ahí como castigo.

— ¿Castigo? Pero no has hecho nada.

— No que tú sepas.

— He estado contigo casi todo el tiempo.

— Pues así son las cosas.

— Entonces hablaré con el director, le diré que en el club de ajedrez yo te cuidaré. Me haré responsable de tu persona.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Basta! Te diré todo. Pero hablemos en un lugar privado.

Caminé con él hasta mi lugar de lectura, en la jardinera detrás de la biblioteca y se detuvo mirándome con seriedad, aclaró su garganta y respiró profundo:

—Yo le pedí a mamá ese castigo.

— ¿Tu? ¿Por qué querrías entrar a otro club y que pareciera un castigo? ¿A qué club y por qué no simplemente lo hiciste tú solo?

— ¡Silencio! Es un castigo porque no sólo iré yo. También van a estar los idiotas, hablo de los que se supone son mis amigos, de esos. Y será el club de atletismo. Además es por tu bien, imbécil, así que debo irme que el director ha dicho que debo presentarme justo al terminar la clase. Ellos fueron llamados a su oficina y sentenciados junto conmigo. Me expulsarán si no me voy.

Comenzó a caminar mientras yo me quedé pasmado, demasiada información. ¿Por mi bien? Sin olvidar que estaba el hecho de que tendría que verle la cara a sempai Masato.

— ¡Espera Tatsumi! — Lo detuve con mi grito.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? ¿No ves que tengo prisa?

— Me uniré a ustedes en el castigo.

— ¡Definitivamente no! Para empezar esos tipos van a hacerte papilla, y en segundo lugar tú ya tienes un club.

—No puedo estar ahí, ¿recuerdas? No quiero verlo. Diré que tengo parte en el asunto y que quiero compartir el castigo.

— Sin duda te pareces a él, en lo estúpido. Aunque les reconozco que son valientes.

— ¿A quién?

— No importa, apresúrate.

Caminé tras él hasta llegar con el profesor de Atletismo, el tipo parecía complacido de tener miembros nuevos. La prefecta pasó asistencia y las miradas de sorpresa de los abusones amigos de Tatsumi me intimidaron un poco. Sin embargo lucieron complacidos cuando Tatsumi explicó que yo quería compartir el castigo.

No sabía en qué me metía, nos pusieron a darle vueltas a la pista, diez largas vueltas que parecían hacerme desfallecer, a mí y a todos. Ese fue sólo el inicio, hubo rodadas, brincos, sentadillas y cuando el profesor me vio caer al suelo rendido con falta de aire, liberó a todos. Una hora y media de ejercicio exhaustivo.

Varias veces tuve ganas de llorar, de pedir clemencia y volver a mi amado club de ajedrez, no obstante el mirarlo tan decidido, compitiendo contra los demás, me forzó a seguirlos, aunque no podía hacerlo de cerca, ya que ellos tenían mejor condición que yo. Nos tendimos en el suelo todos, ni el agua nos tranquilizó el calor que producía nuestro cuerpo por tanto ejercicio forzado. De pronto se levantaron todos menos yo, no podía mover un solo músculo.

— ¡Levántate marica! — Dijo uno de ellos. Tatsumi me miró negando con la cabeza y sus ojos parecían estar tan alerta se dirigió a mí y soltó una patada leve a mi brazo en el piso, que me hizo entender el plan:

— ¡Vamos Morinaga, defiende tu orgullo! Todos pasamos por lo mismo y no veo a nadie lloriquear más que a ti.

Respiré profundo, sus palabras no ofendían, parecía más bien demostrar que yo estaba ahí por voluntad propia, junto con el hecho que los bravucones debían saber que yo tenía agallas. Con trabajo me levanté hasta caminar a las duchas ante las miradas de los tipos que me ignoraron en cuanto me vieron de pie.

Tatsumi no me ayudó a caminar, no me consoló como solía hacerlo Masato sempai y a pesar de eso sentí que me había apoyado. Luego de una ducha caliente los ánimos volvieron a mí un poco, mucho más cuando nos dejaron ir y nos fuimos a comer juntos. Nunca una comida había sido tan suculenta hasta esa que comí desesperado. En las clases el cansancio parecía desconcentrarme, hasta que un caramelo golpeó mi cabeza. Tatsumi había lanzado el mismo desde su asiento que estaba tras el mío, en una fila contigua. No comprendo cómo supo pero ese dulce me ayudó a concentrarme.

En las clases que restaban, me comí algunos dulces que me regaló amablemente, hasta que mis ojos pesaron demasiado y cuando los abrí estaba en un lugar extraño, Tatsumi estaba sobre mí en el suelo, sus piernas se recargaban en las mías y traía un pijama, me miraba tan fijamente y de pronto dijo:

— ¿Entonces no estás molesto?

Sin pensar yo respondí:

— Claro que no.

Pero sus ojos miel, se hacían tan emotivos, tan deseable su boca, mi corazón palpitaba emocionado. Anhelaba besarle y hacerle cosas de esas que jamás había hecho.

— Si es así… gracias. — respondió, mientras que aquella urgencia se apresuraba dentro de mi y yo era capaz de contenerme dolorosamente. Detener mi… ¿amor? Tenía aquellos sentimientos que no era míos pero que de alguna forma…

— Me alegra oír lo que en verdad siente… Sempai, lo siento, siempre soy una gran molestia forzándote. Pensé tantas veces en darme por vencido. Hasta hace poco incluso.

—Morinag…

— Pero no más. Será difícil, en realidad no sé cómo… — Entonces desde mi pecho, esa calidez tan agradable salió en palabras: — En verdad me gustas mucho. Desde ahora…

Y sus labios, aquellos delgados y suaves, se unieron a los míos, no porque yo los forzara, sino que él lo quería así, tan profundo e intenso que me sentí deseoso de tantas cosas.

— ¡Morinaga! ¡Despierta que la clase acabo!

Abrí mis ojos en la escuela y ahí estaba él cerca de mí, toqué mi boca pues casi podía sentir el calor de la suya sin que estuviera siquiera tocándola.

— Sempai… — Dije sin pensar cuando se sonrojó completamente y se alejó de mi mirando a otra parte. Aclaré mi garganta y me quité esa sensación de ensoñación tan profunda que me confundía la realidad. — Es cierto todavía no te lo he dicho. ¿Podrías venir a estudiar a mi casa? Necesito ir por mi hermanita a la escuela y no puede quedarse sola.

— Oh... si… vamos, me da igual.— Respondió de forma extraña. — Sólo que debo avisar a mamá o seguramente me hará un drama.

Tomó su celular y se apartó un poco. A duras penas me levanté, mi cuerpo parecía entumecido, y cuando finalizó su llamada caminamos juntos de la misma penosa forma arrastrando los pies, el ejercicio exhaustivo sería una penitencia.

— ¡Tetsu! ¿Por qué no viniste al club de ajedrez y qué te ha pasado? ¿Esos abusones los golpearon?

Entonces me percaté que no había pensado en sempai Masato desde la jornada tan trabajosa, además de llamarle sempai a mi pupilo Tatsumi y por supuesto que verlo me hacía sentir un poco triste pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar:

— Resulta que me uní al club de atletismo, necesito estar cerca de Tatsumi porque tiene problemas.

— No tengo problemas, yo estoy bien. — Aclaró Tatsumi a mi lado.

Sempai Masato se quedó parado mirándonos con dudas en sus ojos hasta que respondí algo más sincero:

— Tengo que aprender a defenderme y ganarme el respeto de esos bravucones, por eso decidí unirme a ellos en ese club.

— Ya veo… creo que eso es algo bueno. Como sabes yo entreno todos los días, justamente ahí conocí a mi novia. Por lo visto apenas pueden con sus almas. — dijo en tono burlón sempai Masato.

Me dolió cuando escuché mencionar a su novia, algo parecía romperse en mi corazón al saberle de alguien más, si jamás solía mencionarla. Y así me jaló de la camisa Tatsumi:

— Vamos que tu hermana seguro no debe tardar en salir de la escuela.

— Bueno chicos los dejo. — Se despidió Masato alejándose por el pasillo.

Justo en la entrada de la escuela, esperaba por nosotros un automóvil, una mujer se bajó y abrazó efusiva a Tatsumi que le devolvió el gesto, no podía creer que semejante tipo pudiera verse tierno demostrando su afecto, sólo en esos sueños raros que solía tener.

— Muy buenas tardes, soy la madre de Souichi, Tatsumi Aoi, mucho gusto Morinaga, es un placer conocer al tutor del que tanto habla mi hijo.

La mujer de ojos expresivos me observó sonriente y amorosa, tenía esa ternura que mi propia madre poseía, además su amabilidad. Lo que más me asombró fue que Tatsumi solía hablarle de mi a ella.

— Mucho gusto. Morinaga Tetsuhiro y puede decirme por mi nombre señora Tatsumi.

— Me parece muy bien Tetsuhiro, pareces ser todavía más encantador de lo que imaginé. Ahora entiendo porque haces que mi pequeño te haga caso.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Podemos irnos ya? — Nos interrumpió molesto.

Una risita burlona de la mujer me contagió su entusiasmo. Subimos al vehículo e indiqué la dirección de la escuela de Namiko.

— Veo que tu entrenamiento ha sido difícil. Pero tú pediste que fuera un castigo y supongo que lo ha sido. Lo que me pregunto es porque Tetsuhiro ha sufrido la misma penitencia. — Cuestionó la mujer.

— Yo lo he pedido así, debo aprender a defenderme y el problema comenzó por culpa mía.

— También eres valiente, me alegra que tenga una influencia positiva mi hijo.

— Y sí que le hacía falta. — me reí.

— ¡Dejen de ser tan groseros! ¿No ven que yo estoy aquí?

— No te enfades mi pequeño, ya verás que con las asesorías todo saldrá bien.

— Yo creo que su hijo sólo necesitaba unas horas de estudio, porque no ha requerido muchas explicaciones. Es muy inteligente y aprende demasiado rápido. Además es mejor que yo en el ajedrez.

Debía decirle a su madre lo bueno que era, así como yo quería que mamá lo supiera de mí y me alegró ver esa sonrisa de la mujer. Sin olvidar el gesto de Tatsumi que me miró de cierta forma peculiar.

— Me alegra saberlo, yo siempre supe que mi hijo era muy listo, sólo que es algo disperso y su energía estaba mal enfocada. Sigue cuidando de él por favor.

— No es nada señora. Le agradezco los almuerzos, si usted no nos mandara tanta comida, sería muy pesado el estudiar.

Bajé por mi hermana y a ella le sorprendió que nos trasportaran hasta casa de esa forma, ya que solíamos caminar. Así me encargó cuidar de su hijo y además de que pasaría por él más tarde. Me alegró mucho ver a una madre tan comprometida con la educación de su hijo y sobre todo tan amorosa como la mía propia.

Esa tarde nos sentamos a estudiar a la mesa, al tiempo que preparé la cena, expliqué algunas cosas y piqué verduras, corté carne y vigilé los guisos. Todo hasta que mis padres llegaron. Mamá saludó con amabilidad a mi visitante, sin embargo papá lo miró con recelo, no entendí la razón de aquello, a pesar de que Tatsumi fue bastante cordial, con su saludo tradicional, y con sus ademanes educados. Jamás imaginé que él pudiera comportarse de acuerdo a la ocasión. Y así como yo lo veía actuar, me confundían demasiado ese par de sueños que había tenido con su persona.

Un par de horas de estudio se acabaron a prisa y la señora Tatsumi entró a mi casa a recoger a su hijo, saludó a mi familia y luego se marcharon juntos.

Aquello había sido el inicio, pues todo se empezó a poner demasiado raro. Claro que yo tenía ciertos sentimientos por Masato sempai, a pesar de ello durante la práctica de atletismo el simple aroma de Tatsumi me ponía incómodo, me gustaba mientras le observé correr sudoroso, mientras nos pusieron a estirar en una colchoneta a todos juntos y mucho más al sentir su tacto haciendo abdominales en equipo. Pero me centré en mis deberes, solía ser constante, buscaba sobresalir; así que con mi esfuerzo más grande, pues desde temprano no podía moverme bien con el cansancio en piernas y brazos, el dolor por excederme más allá de mis límites en el ejercicio que me impedía caminar.

Aunque verles a todos, a los bravucones caminar exactamente como yo y entrenar duro, me impulsó a no cejar en esas metas de superación. Por supuesto, mi cuerpo pagaba las consecuencias, me sentía un poco agotado en las clases subsecuentes y darle clases en casa a Tatsumi nos cansaba todavía más a ambos. Toda la semana nos esforzamos, hasta que llegó el viernes y mis piernas no dolían tanto. Podía mantenerme despierto y pensar en otras cosas aparte del estudio, sin duda podría ver un programa en la computadora, pues los anteriores días me iba de inmediato a dormir. El timbre de la puerta se escuchó, Tatsumi y yo nos miramos, seguro que era su madre que venía por él. Mamá abrió la puerta y como los anteriores días la invitó a pasar.

Tatsumi levantó sus cosas mientras mamá hablaba con la señora Aoi y cuando él se paró a su lado se sonrojó sin salir, de pronto la mujer se dirigió a mamá y a mi:

— Me gustaría saber si podría dejar venir a su hijo el fin de semana. Mi esposo y yo lo llevaremos al parque acuático y reservamos dos habitaciones dobles, así que me gustaría que nos acompañara su hijo pues creo que el mío se divertirá más si va con alguien de su edad. Además parecen llevarse bien y es la primera amistad que puedo aprobarle, me alegra no verle con esos vagos.

— ¡Madre! ¡Nunca he dicho que iría al viaje!

Mi familia era de pocos recursos y el parque acuático era algo que yo tenía muchas ganas de visitar y jamás había pedido algo a mis padres, al verles sufrir de pagar cuentas entre otras cosas. Además, por alguna razón me agradaba Tatsumi y pasar un tiempo con él lejos de los estudios me hizo sentir de cierta forma emocionado. Todos excepto Masato, solían alejarse de mí al creer que era presumido por mis notas perfectas. Nadie más que mi aprendiz y mi ex sempai podían hablarme como una persona cualquiera. Me sentí egoísta y respondí:

—Me gustaría ir. — Y sonreí esperando escuchar las palabras de la señora o de Tatsumi.

— ¡Cómo quieran, yo esperaré afuera! — Con un suspiro disgustado Tatsumi habló y luego salió fuera del departamento.

— Mi hijo es un poco remiso a todo, no se preocupen. Pero le agrada Tetsuhiro, no creo que sea una molestia para él. — así las amables palabras de la señora me hicieron sentir feliz.

Mamá le preocupó un poco pero accedió luego de ver a la señora Tatsumi hablar y se me permitió acompañarles.

Temprano llegaron por mí en una camioneta, en la cual el señor Tatsumi nos dejó en el aeropuerto pues debía trabajar. Lo que más me sorprendió es que supuse que iríamos a un sitio cercano pero fuimos hasta la prefectura Miyazaki en un enorme y famoso lugar llamado «Seagaia». Observar aquello era increíble, arena artificial y clima, incluso Tatsumi que no parecía entusiasmado en todo el camino y lo miré leer, se maravilló al igual que yo. Dos días serían de estar ahí y conocer ese enorme lugar.

— ¡Muchas gracias señora Tatsumi!

— Puedes decirme Aoi por favor, y vayan a divertirse.

El lugar me hizo olvidar el tipo serio que era mi kohai y tomé su mano para correr a los vestidores, de ahí con el dinero que nos dio la señora Aoi rentamos un lugar para las cosas, mi primer amigo pues aunque me regañó al llegar al vestidor, parecía estar de cierta forma sonrojado cuando solté su mano. Y sonreí, sonreí más cuando me duché y salí con mi traje de baño. Volví a llevarle afuera mientras se ataba el cabello mojado y traía una toalla en sus hombros:

— ¡Vamos, porque te secas si te vas a mojar otra vez!

— ¡Demonios espera!

Pero no escuché y lo llevé hasta la playa artificial. Una vez ahí, me quedé maravillado, ya había leído sobre ese lugar que aunque está al lado del mar conserva una temperatura agradable en el agua todo el tiempo y es enorme.

— ¿Ahora qué rayos esperas Morinaga? ¿No decías que querías entrar al agua?

Volví a verle mientras colocaba el bloqueador en su piel y se veía feliz como yo. Así que dejé mi toalla y sandalias en la arena. Lo vi acomodar su toalla para tomar el sol y se recostó ahí mientras yo corrí al agua.

— ¿No vendrás?

— No gracias, creo que voy a relajarme aquí un rato.

Me molestó su actitud, parecía un tipo amargado que no quería divertirse, así que antes de entrar al agua le arrojé arena a distancia. Su mirada encendida y enfadada me dio pánico. Corrí de inmediato ante su furia, me arrojé al agua y nadé con fuerza. De pronto lo tenía jalando mi pie, mi fuerza contra la suya, revolcados en la arena luché contra él y las olas artificiales, hasta que quedamos en la orilla, donde el agua apenas llegaba a tocar mi cabello y él había dejado ese gesto malhumorado, pues me observaba de cerca con sus manos a los lados de mi, su cabello caía sobre mi sin la liga.

Algo en él, en sus orbes miel que decían tantas cosas en los pocos segundos que me miró fijamente. No sabría explicar aquello, como si los sueños donde me posesionaba de él, pudiera reflejarlos en esa sola mirada. Mi corazón latió en mis oídos, mi cuerpo se sintió caliente y me avergoncé completamente.

— Souichi… — Dije su nombre rompiendo el encanto pues tomó arena y la arrojó a mi rostro:

— ¡Miserable bastardo! Me arrojaste arena a los ojos.

Se levantó y entró al agua. Lo seguí para disculparme y sujeté su mano en la parte donde el agua nos llegaba a la cintura.

— ¡Suéltame Morinaga!

— No te enfades, lamento haberte molestado.

— ¡Sólo aléjate de mí!

— ¡Tetsuhiro, Sou! Compré una pelota para jugar — La voz de la señora Aoi nos llamó.

Esa mujer era tan activa y divertida, nos puso a jugar los tres con la pelota, incluso lo miré reír, su madre era la única que podía sacarle ese gesto de.. ¿nostalgia y felicidad? No sabría decirlo, simplemente me reí como nunca, corrí tras la pelota, nadé en competencias a su lado. Y toqué sus manos varias veces con esa sensación tan rara. Lo miré bajo el agua y compartimos un helado pues ambas bolas de su helado cayeron al suelo, de modo que le coloqué una de las mías a su cono vacío. Chocolate, eso es lo que había en la comisura de su boca y por un instante desee como en los sueños el probarle. Entonces me percaté que me gustaba… bastante aunque era un rebelde alocado y sin causa.

Ahí en la sombra mientras comíamos en el restaurante, me dio comezón la espalda, por lo que retiré una toalla húmeda que traía y la mirada atónita de los Tatsumi me incomodó:

— ¿Tetsuhiro… De casualidad no te pusiste bloqueador? — Preguntó la señora Aoi.

— Creo que no.

— Pues tienes una quemadura de sol tremenda por toda la espalda y hombros. No sé cómo no me fijé antes.

Cuando la señora lo mencionó, toqué mi piel y ardió, se sentía caliente. Resulta que la toalla húmeda refrescaba mi piel y por esa razón no me ardía. A pesar de eso, no estaba dispuesto a que nos marcháramos, ya que era una oportunidad única el estar ahí, además de que la tarde caía mientras reposamos la comida charlando en la arena bajo la sombrilla y de esa forma el sol se ocultaba sin seguir irritando mi piel.

Más tarde, agotados luego de todo el día, la señora nos llevó a las habitaciones que había rentado, no sin antes ordenar todo cuanto pudiéramos pedir de cenar. El servicio a cuartos llegó mientras ella se marchó a la habitación frente a la que compartiríamos. Sin olvidar que me dio la medicina para quemaduras de sol que me compró.

Por más que intenté ponerla en mi piel luego de ducharme, no alcanzaba todas las zonas de mi espalda; razón por la cual, salí sin camisa hasta donde él leía en su celular. ¿Leía? Y así era pues me percaté que había puras letras sin colores como en las redes sociales, o sin dibujos de chistes o cosas por el estilo.

— Tatsumi…

Pero no respondió, estaba muy metido en el libro que revisaba.

— Souichi… ¿podrías ayudarme?

Siguió sin responder hasta que me senté a su lado con el frasco de la pomada y pasé mi mano cerca de su cara.

— ¡Qué demonios quieres invadiendo mi espacio! ¡Largo a tu cama! Suficiente tengo con compartir la habitación con un pervertido como tú.

— ¿Pero por qué me llamas así? Necesito tu ayuda y pensé que si yo he sido tu tutor debías ser un poco agradecido y hacerme un favor.

Me miró con desagrado y respondió:

— ¿Bien, qué quieres?

— Necesito que me pongas la pomada en la espalda, es que no alcanzo a ponérmela.

— De acuerdo…

Me di la vuelta y sentí la fría pomada aliviando el ardor que me quemaba la piel y sus suaves manos que recorrieron de una forma tranquila, para nada supuse que lo haría así. Esa sensación extraña burbujeó por mi cuerpo haciendo que volteara a verle directamente a sus ojos miel que en ese momento me resultaron sumamente seductores…

— Sempai… — Expresé instintivamente y sus labios se unieron a los míos.

Mi primer beso tan sensual, tan maravilloso, aunque jamás había planeado besarle, mis manos tocaron su rostro y me asombré de tenerle así. Pero se despegó de mi boca y sus ojos tenían esa mirada tan triste. Sin decir una palabra sentí desde él decepción.

Me levanté de inmediato y me di la vuelta, entendía que era muy tonto que me correspondiera alguien. Estaba mal ser como yo era, así que me recosté en mi cama y le dije desde ahí sin mirarle:

— Lo siento, nunca he querido molestarte con lo que soy, no le digas tu madre, no quisiera que ella se decepcionara como mis padres que sólo suponen mi preferencia.

Y el silencio que nos rodeaba me dejó escuchar casi un murmullo de su voz:

— No es eso… Es que… esto no es un sueño… y tú… tú no eres él.

— ¿Quién?

— Quiero volver a casa… y temo que es imposible… Al principio pensé que si dejaba pasar algunos días simplemente despertaría ahí, pero no ha pasado y luego está mamá y también estabas tú, pero no eres él... Quiero ir a casa…

Sus palabras tan extrañas que parecían conmover mi alma, mi corazón bombeó taciturno al escuchar sus incoherencias. ¿A casa? ¿Era que no le gustaba estar en la prefectura de Miyazaki? ¿Y quién era ese que mencionaba?

Me levanté preocupado para decirle que no tenía por qué quedarse a compartir conmigo la habitación y mucho menos la obligación de seguir en un viaje que no le resultaba placentero.

— Lamento que te obligara a venir la señora Aoi. Si tú lo quieres, mañana le diré que me siento muy mal por las quemadas, así podrás volver a casa para verlo.

— No lo entiendes chiquillo tonto, yo vengo del pasado, no soy quien tú crees. Soy mi propio descendiente y te confundí con alguien que conozco, es tu nombre, tu voz, tu cabello. Pero por supuesto que no eres él. Y esto es tan desagradable, tan molesto… Tengo miedo de no poder volver, ya que no sé cómo y no sé por qué ocurrió esto. ¡Y maldita sea! ¡Olvidé quién era! ¡Estúpidamente me envolvieron sus recuerdos y me dejé llevar a lo que él es! Alguna parte en mi cabeza me dejó creer que yo era él.

.

Souichi 2016

Besé por primera vez a un hombre y me había gustado, él parecía guiarme, pude percibir sus nervios, deseaba arrancarle esos temores tan tontos que parecía llevar dentro. Todo eso que me encantaba corromper en cada cosa, liberarme de las ataduras sociales e ir más lejos, enfadar todo el mundo para demostrar mi valía. Escuché palabras y chasquidos de desagrado, de cuantos pasaron a nuestro alrededor y sentí ganas de molestarles más; aunque la lengua en mi boca me hizo olvidarme que hacía esto para ir contra las estupideces de la gente. Mi cuerpo, este cuerpo pedía a gritos de forma lasciva más de eso. De pronto la sangre fue a una zona incómoda y casi me reí de aquello, pues de verdad un hombre producía en mi emociones. Mucho más uno tan sumiso y complaciente, yo deseaba verlo profano como parecía no podía ser, quitarle sus tontos prejuicios y demostrar que íbamos a trasgredir cada estúpida norma impuesta. Pero me jaló apartándonos de las personas. Así que tenía muchas ganas de hacer cosas que como un adulto, ya que ahora podía sin que nadie me lo impidiera, primero que nada ponerme una borrachera a morir. De modo que compramos mucho alcohol y en casa beber no era igual que hacerlo a escondidas, menos con ese tipo mirando de una forma extraña. Así que mis labios y los suyos terminaron unidos, en mi cabeza tantos recuerdos de hacer eso eran más que agradables, no comprendí porque mi otro yo solía negar para sí, el hecho de que le placía sentir tantas cosas. Cada uno de sus recuerdos se apresuraron cuando acarició mi piel y quería más, sentir eso mismo que mi otro yo. Sin embargo el alcohol nos dejó noqueados.

Al siguiente día, estaba cansado de su fastidiosa actitud sumisa ante todo, así que me decidí a cambiarle y gran fue mi sorpresa con Morinaga que hacía cosas que me provocaban reacciones indescriptibles, pero que mi cabeza decía estaban muy mal. Demasiados recuerdos con sexo, con el calor de su cuerpo y esa forma de posesionarse de mí que comencé a fantasearlo, no obstante, a la vez me aterraba terriblemente que de verdad lo hiciera. Mi primera vez teniendo sexo y no sería con una mujer, aunque eso era lo de menos. De todas formas me enfadaban las reacciones que producía en mí, la mente del tipo que yo suplantaba me indicaba que resistir los impulsos era fundamental para mi salud mental, que debía avergonzarme de los actos profanos de Morinaga, esos que tanto me agradaban.

Lo malo de todo, es que ese tipo parecía mi madre en algunas ocasiones, fastidioso y poniéndome a estudiar. Detesté su actitud mandona, hablando del futuro y las consecuencias. Las mismas frases: «Debes estudiar para llegar lejos» «Si no estudias y aprendes perderás lo que has logrado» Eso y además sobre mi puesto en la universidad que peligraba. Eso me atemorizó sin saber porque, de modo que estudié un rato en una rudimentaria computadora, de esas de museo. Lenta y no me permitía buscar cosas interesantes, de hecho no tenía con quien hablar y las redes sociales no servían si no había personas para hacer desastres.

Todo el día, cada minuto que pasé con ese tipo me sentí atraído, podría ser este cuerpo, pero las emociones fluían de cero a cien al recibir una de sus miradas, uno de sus cálidos gestos que enloquecían mis sentidos. Morinaga me deseaba tanto como yo a él, y me pregunté por qué le nombraba así de cuando en cuando, si él había autorizado que le dijera su nombre. Pero parecía ser prohibido y sensual en mi voz.

Por la noche, al volver a casa me tomó entre sus brazos, su habitación se hacía dispersa cuando me besaba. Excitado y duro respondí tocando su espalda, procurando denotar lo mucho que le deseaba, olvidé al miedoso que yo era por este cuerpo y me aventuré a corresponder metiendo mi lengua como solía hacerlo cuando besaba a las chicas en mis pocas experiencias en besos. Mis manos desabrocharon mi propia camisa y de pronto preguntó:

— ¿Sempai de verdad eres tú?

Así que debía hacerle saber que no estaría con aquél sino conmigo, no tenía que preocuparse por sentirse rechazado pues yo le deseaba:

— No… yo no soy su sempai, pero me usted gusta. Yo vengo de otro lugar dónde seguramente él está.

Sus ojos, esos verdes ojos parecían rotos, destrozados como si pudieran engañar a su verdadero amante, me dolió, me sentí frágil, así todavía duro por sus caricias y enfadado por su rechazo, pues me apartó y se marchó a la ducha.

¿Qué más quería de mí? ¿Acaso no había demostrado lo mucho que podía aceptarle? ¿Por qué me rechazaba?

Pero más que otra cosa, adoraba los retos, todo aquello que me era prohibido me resultaba más que interesante y si el tipo aburrido de este cuerpo podía tenerle, ¿por qué yo no?

Tenía poder adquisitivo, tenía inventiva y nadie había podido resistirse ante mí, puesto que todas las veces que me gustó alguna chica terminó besándose conmigo, aunque por alguna razón jamás desee más que besos y me molestaba que no podía sentir nada cuando ocurría. Nada, más que con él, sin duda poseía algo que yo quería.

La decisión no era suya, me pertenecía sólo a mí, así que esa noche me dormí pensando en lo que haría para hacerlo caer, lo quería ver rendido y no cejaría un instante hasta que suplicara por hacer aquellas cosas. Yo debía hacerlas en vez de él, sin embargo ¿cómo podría? Me daba miedo cada paso, era mucho mejor que todo lo hiciera él. Deseaba probar lo que el placer podría hacer de mí, más allá de los recuerdos que mi cuerpo me dejaba ver.

Una de mis manos bajó entre mis calzoncillos, recordé sus manos tan hábiles y las imité mientras abrí mis piernas para tocar esa zona, difícil tocar justo ahí dónde podía deshacerme de placer, no entendí cómo, pero mi cuerpo suplicaba por lo que podía darme Morinaga. Entonces, encontré ese punto y al presionar simplemente gemí y se me nubló la visión. Me había corrido de una forma tan intensa, a pesar de que mis memorias me dictaban que podía ser todavía mejor con las manos de él y con su pene dentro de mí. Demasiada vergüenza en los prejuicios del tipo que se suponía yo era, no obstante no me apenaba nada a mí, al contrario, la curiosidad se sembró en mi cabeza mientras me relajé hasta dormir.

Temprano la luz del sol me indicó que debía levantarme, cómo si no me desagradara pararme temprano, este cuerpo no podía dormir muchas horas como solía hacerlo yo. Además el aroma de la comida era increíble.

— ¿Ya está el desayuno? — Pregunté intentando recibir una sola de sus miradas.

— Buenos días sempai. Por supuesto, toma lo que gustes.

— ¿De nuevo sólo hay café?

— ¿No te agrada el café sempai? Siempre te gustó. — Los ojos que me miraron un instante volvieron a sus reflexiones y me enfadó. ¿Cómo podía querer a ese hombre que solía golpearlo frecuentemente? Debía apreciar que soy distinto.

— Sólo porque de vez en cuando necesito tomar un poco de leche, no quiere decir que sea alguien distinto. — Rectifiqué pues me dio miedo ser rechazado. Pero no debía temer si yo era mejor… o eso suponía.

— Lo sé sempai, más tarde compraré un poco de leche.

Así partimos a la universidad, sería otro largo día estudiando y suspiré hasta que pasamos por un puesto de flores. Recordé que era un truco muy simple el convencer una chica con un detalle así.

— ¿Morinaga puedes comprarme unos cigarrillos mientras ato las agujetas de mis tenis?

Sonrió complaciente y fingí agacharme a mover las agujetas hasta verlo entrar en la tienda. Compré un ramo de flores uno de los más vistosos y que tuviera flores de varios colores. Me sentí poderoso con mi cartera que tenía bastante dinero, no había problema que no pudiera resolverse con detalles. Me coloqué recargado en la pared de la salida del lugar y esperé a que saliera a buscarme. Entonces toqué su hombro y me puse en una rodilla con el ramo hacia él.

— Son para ti Tetsuhiro, no sabía cuáles son tus favoritas.

El gesto sonrojado, emocionado y más que nada sorprendido. Sonrió amorosamente y luego se avergonzó de las miradas de desagrado en los demás.

— ¡Qué carajos miran! — Grité.

Tomó mi mano con la suya y me jaló a prisa sin soltar sus flores.

— Sempai, aprecio el gesto, es sólo que no me gusta atraer la atención de esa forma, además me preocupa que usted se comporta tan distinto. Tengo miedo de que jamás pueda volver a la normalidad.

— ¿Si eso sucediera, te apartarías de mí?

— No podría apartarme de ti sempai, porque yo te amo, pero te extrañaría mucho.

— No puedes extrañarme si aquí estoy, y menos si dices amarme. A menos que sea mentira, eso demostraste ayer a mi parecer.

— Espera un tiempo, estoy seguro que tus recuerdos volverán. El médico dijo que recordabas bastantes cosas y que no había algo malo en tu cabeza. Sin duda muy pronto volverás a la normalidad.

Suspiré enfadado, no me amaba a mí sino al tipo que solía ser, eso significaba que no habría sexo, ni nada hasta que lo convenciera de ser el tipo ese, o pudiera conquistarlo. De modo que lo más falible, era ganarme su aprecio, no podía ser el sabelotodo, puesto que debía estudiar demasiado.

Al llegar al laboratorio tenía en la cabeza otra de mis armas garantizadas para conquistar. Tomé un cuaderno de apuntes que tenía en el escritorio mientras que trabajaba y me senté con la computadora portátil fingiendo estudiar en el aula virtual, mientras que escribí unas líneas en rimas forzadas:

«Por tu sonrisa…

Por tu sonrisa surcaría los cielos,

ya que conoces todos mis anhelos.

Pídeme ahora que venda mi alma

que me quiten hasta la última gota de calma,

Sólo si puedo volver a tenerte entre mis brazos

pues me conformaría con tus desprecios.

Pero ven a mí, entrégate sólo un poco

que sin ti siento que me vuelvo loco. »

Al terminar la última frase supe que yo era un poeta, y no habría forma de que se resistiera. Ahora debía aguardar por un momento propicio para que funcionara, seguramente lo mejor sería en casa por la noche para tenerlo rendido a mis pies.

Aunque no había un solo recuerdo de nosotros teniendo algo en el laboratorio, más que besos y todo era por mi culpa. Me encargaría de cambiar cada aspecto idiota de seguir reglas y todo eso. Nadie iba a decirme qué hacer o no con mi ¿novio? Eso debíamos ser si teníamos sexo y vivíamos juntos.

Me puse a estudiar pero en mi cabeza rondaba esa pregunta que no me detuve a expresar:

— Morinaga.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No entiendes alguna cosa? Dime y yo te la explico.

— No es eso. Quiero saber si eres mi novio.

De pronto comenzó a reír a todo pulmón, el laboratorio retumbó ante sus risas y me hizo enfadar su estupidez, por lo cual lo golpee en la cabeza como solía hacerlo mi otro yo.

— A decir verdad creo que eres tan lindo sempai, es tan extraño tenerte así. Y de todas formas creo que podría enamorarme de ti de cualquier forma, quizá en otra vida amaría que fueras así, porque ahora extraño tu antiguo yo.

Se aproximó hasta mí y me besó la frente. Ese gesto me pareció tan raro, aunque sus palabras me dieron esperanza. ¡Claro! Se tenía que acostumbrar y estaba avanzando terreno a cada momento, mi poema sería lo que lo llevaría a amarme y por tanto entregarse a mí.

Cada gesto galante que mamá me enseñó llegó a mi cabeza, él sería mi dama y yo sería su caballero.

La tarde fue lenta en su salón de clases, luego volvimos a terminar algunas cosas hasta que supliqué por volver a casa y a cenar. Me preparó la cena mientras que yo me senté a mirar el televisor, algo extraño era ver aquellos programas antiguos sobre una sociedad distinta a la que yo conocía.

Al terminar de cenar, recordé aquella hoja en mi bolsillo y la saqué emocionado recitando las palabras sentado a su lado en el sillón:

— Este poema lo escribí pensando en ti. — Expresé al final y observé sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Dije algo malo? — Pregunté temeroso por su actitud.

— Es el detalle más lindo que has tenido conmigo. Gracias…

Se aproximó hasta mí y me besó de una forma muy distante pues no puso su lengua en mi boca.

— ¡Qué rayos fue eso carajos!

— Lo siento sempai, no pensé que le molestaría un beso.

— ¡Estoy harto de tu jodida actitud! Ahora iremos a tu habitación y vas a hacer eso que siempre haces.

— Sempai, creo que fue mi imaginación de pervertido pero ¿acabas de exigirme tener sexo?

— ¡Si serás imbécil! No fue tu imaginación. Ahora vamos porque yo quiero hacerlo.

Sonrió un poco confuso y luego se puso serio:

—No puedo hacerlo, no hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad.

— ¡Porque demonios quieres que vuelva a ser ese loco amargado y miedoso!

— No sé explicarlo muy bien, pero el amor es algo confuso. Existe el amor a primera vista como el que yo sentí por ti la primera vez que te vi, pero las experiencias y las memorias que hicimos juntos son lo que me hicieron amarte de forma madura. Sin ellas sería como empezar nuevamente y yo quiero esperar un poco, porque sé que volverás a la normalidad.

— Pues yo no quiero, y tú siempre has estado diciendo que me amas y que no te vas, insistías para tener sexo y ahora te portas así. ¡No lo acepto! ¡Tú eres mío!

— De acuerdo, te dejaré hacer lo que tú quieras… ¿Dime qué cosa quieres hacer?

Me acerqué hasta él y usé mis labios para besarle, entonces pensé poner mi mano justo ahí entre sus piernas pero el aire me faltó y no fui capaz de tocarlo. Era mi primera vez y no sabía lo que debía hacer, tenía miedo que doliera. Quería ahorcarlo justo ahí por sus imprudencias, aunque no había ninguna, sólo mis temores.

Sentí rabia, así que me levanté hasta mi habitación, pero le dije antes de entrar.

— ¡Esto no se ha acabado!

Me tendí en la cama a pensar un plan, no había alguien más listo para obtener sus deseos que yo, era cuestión de pensar y adentrarme en esos recuerdos para conocer su debilidad. Cerré mis ojos con tal de recordar algo, sin éxito, hasta que me quedé dormido.

La mañana siguiente recordé mis sueños, los que me indicaron la debilidad más grande que ese sujeto tenía, era yo, unas pocas caricias podían hacerle temblar y ponerse amoroso. Tenía que hacerlas a cada momento hasta hacerle ceder a mis demandas. Era eso o … hacerle yo las cosas que no fui capaz la noche anterior. Para empezar la guerra, era perfecto acostumbrarme a las caricias y todo eso, después de todo era mi novio aunque no fuera oficial. Por esa razón, me asee y me dirigí a la cocina hasta tomar su rostro con ambas manos deteniendo su labor y lo besé. Metí mi lengua que se topó con la suya y tantas emociones podían desbordarse en mi cuerpo, que en placer anhelaba fundirse al suyo.

Por supuesto, ese sólo era el principio de todo y nada podría detenerme de obtener más y más, quién sabe… tal vez sería mejor que yo lo penetrara por la noche, en vez de dejarlo a él.

Cada momento y lugar era propicio para tocarlo, tomé su mano y se sonrojó al caminar soltando mi mano y poniendo la suya en mi hombro de forma fraternal. Demasiado inteligente, a pesar de eso no tanto como yo que lo abracé por la espalda, un gesto idiota que aprendí de mamá y papá. Pero cada cosa que se me ocurría no era tan mala si la hacía con él.

— Sempai… disculpe… no es que me moleste pero debo trabajar y no puedo hacerlo si lo tengo sujeto de mi espalda. Definitivamente esto es demasiado raro y tendré que llevarte a revisión mañana.

— ¡Idiota, no estoy loco!

— Jamás dije eso, sólo que tu comportamiento cada vez es más extraño y me preocupas un poco.

— No es extraño tomarte la palabra, ayer has dicho que podía hacer lo que yo quisiera contigo y en la noche si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.

Morinaga sonrió de lado, parecía más que nada retador:

— De acuerdo sempai, si tú te atreves te dejaré hacerlo.

Guardé silencio, debía hacerme a la idea de tocarlo en aquella zona y no era fácil ir contra los designios impuestos por mis memorias, ni tampoco quitarme esos nervios de la primera vez. De modo que mientras me acostumbraba, iba a asaltarlo en todas partes.

Lo besé ahí cuando quise quitarme el aburrimiento, lo besé en la cafetería mientras que él intentó apartarme un poco y no lo dejé hablar con nadie en su clase pues lo jalé a besarlo otra vez. Me encantaba molestar a esos que les daba asco lo que yo hacía, era un deleite escucharles decir algo pues los reté a golpes a varios de ellos. El inconveniente era mi tonto compañero Morinaga que se disculpó antes de jalarme para apartarme de problemas que yo quería tener.

— ¡Qué crees que haces sempai! Nos van a expulsar si nos ponemos a pelear en la universidad. No podemos exponernos de esa forma pues nos arriesgamos a tener problemas.

— Para alguien que siempre dijo que su identidad era ser gay y que querías tener algo serio conmigo, eres un pelele.

— ¿Yo? Cuando recuperes la memoria vas a matarme y eso que no he hecho nada.

— ¿Pues no podría matarte si yo soy quien hace las cosas raras no? ¿Justo ahora dónde hay más gente en la universidad?

— Supongo que los que van al juego de básquetbol.

— Pues vamos también a verlo.

— No imaginé que te gustaran los deportes, seguro es con tal de evadir tus horas de estudio. De acuerdo vamos un rato y volvemos a trabajar.

Llegamos a las tribunas llenas de personas y el juego todavía no iniciaba. Antes de sentarnos grité a los presentes:

— Soy Tatsumi Souichi y estoy enamorado de este hombre, Morinaga Tetsuhiro y somos novios. — Me pregunté la razón para decir «enamorado». El tipo de este cuerpo al parecer no lo sabía pero estaba enamorado de él y yo podía reflejarlo y sentirlo también.

Lo importante de todo fue que al decir esas palabras, lo usual sería besarlo, así que con fuerza lo apresé antes de que escapara, ya que jaló mi mano que lo sujetaba y yo le di un tirón deteniendo su avance hasta besarlo por la fuerza, ahí frente a abucheos y algunas risitas. También había celulares grabando y todo ese espectáculo me hacía sentir ansioso pero a la vez feliz.

Morinaga no se resistió y me besó finalmente, luego les hice una seña obscena con el dedo medio a los que nos abucheaban para marcharnos del lugar.

En el laboratorio el idiota tenía lágrimas en los ojos y no dejaba de verme sorprendido.

— Gracias sempai, creo que jamás olvidaré esto aunque termines por matarme cuando recuperes tus recuerdos.

Entonces pensé que tal vez debía decirle todo, que yo provenía del futuro, sin embargo podría ser malo, me llevaría al hospital y no precisamente a revisión. Así que me limité a besarlo, hasta que él me separó y cada uno comenzó con sus actividades.

Esperé pacientemente hasta llegar a casa, las miradas tiernas me decían que obtendría lo que buscaba tan afanosamente en nuestro hogar, y en su cama. Así que luego de la cena rompió el silencio que me tenía un tanto tenso:

— Sabes… creo que me gustas sempai y me alegra que todo eso venga dentro de ti. Así que si respondes esta simple pregunta adecuadamente, voy a conceder tu deseo, porque es algo sencillo que debes saber sobre ti. ¿Cuál es tu postre favorito?

— Pastel de chocolate.

— Respuesta equivocada… porque a ti no te gustan las cosas dulces.

— ¡Estoy cansado de este juego! ¡Te lo dije y no pareces entender! Yo no soy ese tipo, y no iré a ninguna parte, así que vas a tener que aceptarme, porque no creo que él vuelva o ya lo habría hecho, ¿No crees?

— Yo estoy seguro que volverás a la normalidad, así que seré paciente, mientras tanto creo que debes ponerte al corriente con lo que él sabe, estás muy atrasado y si quieres que empiece a verte de la misma forma. La cosa que más me gusta de ti es tu inteligencia.

— De acuerdo… pero cada examen que yo acredite vas a hacer algo por mí.

— Lo haré si acreditas con la nota más alta o la anterior a esa. ¿Entonces vas a empezar con los exámenes del aula virtual mañana?

Suspiré y supuse que no iba a acreditar si no estudiaba.

— Primero necesito repasar lo que me falta, pero necesito incentivos.

— De acuerdo, pero sólo serán besos y en privado. Además quiero que intentes recordar.

Este tipo era un maldito chantajista, ¿Cómo podía arrastrarme por unos cuantos besos? Quería pensar que no valía la pena sacrificarme por tan poco, aunque mi cabeza decía lo opuesto.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **¡Hola! Me costó trabajo esta continuación, como verán al inicio quizá está un poco pesado y era porque no daba con la parte correcta de la secuencia. Tengo claro el final, sin embargo es complicado saber cómo llegar a él, a pesar de ello confío en que les entretuviera y pasaran un rato agradable en compañía de ellos cuatro. He tenido que amarles, sentirme en sus zapatos para llegar a la forma en la que reaccionarían ante las situaciones. Por una parte el sempai que conocemos lleno de hormonas juveniles, perdiendo su esencia pues le gusta tener una vida al lado de la madre que perdió, se hace más paciente y tierno por supuesto. Por el otro lado tenemos a nuestro Morinaga que recibe gestos de amor por parte de esa persona especial, que sin embargo lo hacen dudar de que sea él, aunque pueda verlo y tenerlo complaciente. Creo que ambos merecían un poco de eso que les hacía falta. Por otra parte están los menores, ellos que deben aprender muchas cosas de la vida y sobre todo la fascinación hacia su alma gemela. De manera que supongo deben apresurarse a volver a su sitio antes de que terminen enamorados los menores de ellos. La pregunta es ¿Cómo podrá ser posible?**

 **Agradecimientos a Gabriela Ibarra por la ilustración, ya que ha estado muy ocupada, de modo que le agradezco su valioso tiempo. Por supuesto también gracias a Yuki Shinonome que ha sido mi beta en esta historia, estaba en Hiatus hasta que me hizo volver jeje. Un abrazo a ambas. Y a ustedes mis queridos lectores por continuar esperando mis lentas actualizaciones.**


End file.
